


Lyric's Lament

by burn_the_sky



Series: The Life and Deaths of Lyric Stark [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Hellraiser (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hell, Hellraiser - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade, Sibling BFFs, Tags Are Hard, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony is a good dad, Violent Sex, Wade is a good brother, morally ambiguous loki, pain worship, recurring death, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_the_sky/pseuds/burn_the_sky
Summary: ** CURRENTLY BEING RESTRUCTURED AND REWRITTEN. PLEASE STAND BY.**Tony Stark finds out he has a young daughter and takes her and her step brother Wade in to raise and protect. It isn't easy, but the family unit they form is solid and loving... and then the unthinkable happens.There's something very wrong with Tony's little girl...(The crossover may seem a bit odd, but believe it or not Marvel is the parent company of the publisher of the Hellraiser comics... so they could actually happen in the same universe. Not much of a stretch after all.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Lyric and my love of these fandoms.

Two.

 

Fuck.

 

Not one, but two.

 

He drummed his fingers on the smooth wooden steering wheel as he glanced into the rear view mirror for the thousandth time in as many seconds. New York traffic was at a stand still even at 6:36 in the morning, and the light rain hitting the windshield signaled it was going to be a rather gray day. He hoped it wasn't some kind of omen. The minutes ticked by in slow silence. Could they sense his fear? Wait, that was dogs. He had been busy since early the previous evening dealing with the police in regard the two little surprises in the back seat. Lack of sleep and anxiety were proving to be a horrible combination. He had to explain this to the media, but how the hell was he supposed to do that? Should he go ahead and call a press conference? It would get out eventually, he might as well head it off. More important was keeping as much of the situation under wraps as possible. There was always some anonymous source willing to leak information to the vultures at well paying tabloids, or worse gossip sites. How much could he keep from going public? Were any of those cops going to say anything? For the first time in his life, Tony Stark was asking these questions from a completely unselfish place.

 

“Do you guys, um... Do you know who I am? What I do?” He cleared his throat in an attempt to cover the nervous crack in his voice. The silence in the car had become unbearable. “I do.” It was the boy that spoke. He had been the only one to say a word since this all started, maybe since before. He was 12. Aside from being filthy and sporting a bad black eye he was a beautiful child. His hair was brown and shaggy, hanging limply by his ears. His big chocolate eyes didn't miss a thing, the emotions in them alternating from hope to fear then back again. There was hardly an inch on him that wasn't yellowed from some sort of healing injury. It was going to be easier to work with this one. He was more out going and seemed to talk much more freely. “I saw you on the news. Your name is Mr. Stark and you make things blow up.”

 

Well, that was one way to put it.

 

“Ha, kind of. I'm Tony, you can call me whatever you want, and I'm I weapons manufacturer. That means I build stuff to help keep America safe from the bad guys. Here's the thing; I'm kind of famous and that presents a problem because that means people are going to want to know about you guys. What are you okay with me telling them?” That was a reasonable question for a kid, right?

 

Wade thought for a moment and glanced at the little ghostly girl beside him. “I guess they can know you're Lyric's dad.” Tony nervously nodded as he listened, the traffic creeping forward ever so slowly. “Well, that can't really be helped buddy. The news already knows that much. What else can we tell them?” Wade bit his lower lip for a moment. “You said before I was gonna come live with you guys, right? Can... can we tell them you're my dad too? It's just... I don't want anyone to know _he_ was.” Before this moment Tony had never felt his heart break so utterly for another person. “I want you to listen to me very, very carefully; from now on I _am_ your dad. Got it? You are just as much my kid as Lyric is and I will never let anything bad like that happen to you guys ever again. Okay?” “Really?” Wade's small voice was almost crushed with hope. “Really. I became your dad last night and I'm not going anywhere, but I'm new to this whole parent thing so I need you two to work with me. I'm probably going to screw up at some point. I'm going to forget things. I'm not going to know a lot of really basic stuff because it's just been me for a really long time, so I am going to need you to call me on it. If I miss something important tell me, if I do something stupid let me know. The three of us have a lot to learn about how this family thing works, but we are going to do it and it's going to be great because we are a team now. Deal?” Wade took a moment to look over at Lyric before giving his first smile. “Deal.”

 

Tony just had to keep telling himself he could do this. Why not him? He could be a father. He was going to be a kick ass father! “Could we not tell anybody that I stabbed officer Grosby? I didn't wanna hurt him, I just didn't want him to take Lyr away.” That had been just one of the highlights of the evening. Clearly separating these kids wasn't an option... poor officer Grosby didn't know that when he tried to lead Lyric away to question her alone. The doctors were optimistic he would regain full function of his right leg within six months to a year. It nearly took an act of god to convince them that Wade wasn't dangerous. That given the lives they had lived until that point and the current confusing and stressful situation it was understandable for him to lash out. Even if it was a load of bull shit Tony would rather take a chance on him than see him end up in the system. He also highly doubted the already fragile 9 year old girl Wade had so valiantly protected could actually function without her brother. “Yeah. We should probably leave that part out. Could you remind me later to call my lawyer by the way? Just say 'gag order' and I'll remember why. Anything else?” Wade considered his answer. “I don't think they should know anything else.” Tony nodded once in approval. “Smart boy. Lyric, is there anything you want to add sweetheart? This isn't just up to us, you have a say too. You don't have to be afraid to speak up if you want.”

 

She glanced up at him through her thick curtain of unkempt black hair nearly to her waist and shook her head, looking back down quickly after. Her light green eyes seemed much older than her small frame. She was far too thin and her skin was nearly white, the only real color coming from the deep purple, blue, and green bruises that dotted her all over. She was what Tony imagined death might have looked like if it had had a childhood. She didn't have as many visible scars as Wade, but it was fairly obvious the wounds her mind bore were not healing as well as his. “Don't take it personal. She doesn't really talk to anybody except me. Don't worry, she will one day. You'll like it when she does. She's really smart and she's really funny.” Wade said with pride as he started to fuss over Lyric, pulling up her jacket further around her tensed shoulders and loudly whispering to her that everything would be okay... they were free now and if it didn't work out at least they were away. 12 year old's should never have to come up with contingency plans about their living situation, weighing out how much better potential harm might be than the damage already dealt. The pain in his heart nearly made the new father choke. From what Tony understood from the information collected at that hell hole, from the moment she was born Wade had been the only person in her life that had really loved Lyric, and in turn he was the only person she had ever trusted enough to love back. Wade had been Lyric's strength, and Lyric had been Wade's reason to keep going. There was not a drop of blood between them, but Lyric's mother had been more than enough proof that blood didn't mean anything, as had Wade's father. Wade's adoption was being expedited. Tony would make sure they always had each other.

 

Later that afternoon Tony stood at the podium set up in Stark Industries New York offices with all eyes on him. He had been in this position a million times before. Hell, he had given lectures at MIT drunk off his ass. This however, was the first time he felt stage fright. Normally he ate up the attention, having become quite the showman. This was different. It was fresh and raw and if he wasn't careful about what he said two young lives could be ruined irrevocably. This was a wholly new kind of pressure. He cleared his throat and addressed the crowd of media vultures before him, hoping that Happy was able to keep the kids away from prying eyes.

 

“Good morning. Yesterday evening at around 4:30 I received a call from the NYPD informing me that the remains of my former girlfriend, Angelique Kerber, were found in the back yard of a small home near the city limits. From what was uncovered we have found that Angelique joined a cult shortly before she vanished. Unknown to me at the time she was approximately three months pregnant with my daughter when I filed the missing persons report. She married a cult member under the assumed name of Angela Smith and remained a member of this cult until her suicide some time last year, after which her husband, Larry Wilson, interned her behind their home. A complaint from neighbors alerted the police to the home and prompted the investigation that led to the discovery of Angelique's body and my daughter. She and her older step... her older brother have been handed over to me, and as their legal guardian I must ask that you respect my children and give them the time and space necessary to make this difficult adjustment. Thank you.”

 

The room seemed to explode with shouted questions and demands to see the children. So much for respecting time and space.

 

As he deftly made his way to the limo parked out front he wondered what kind of circus Lyric and Wade were going to be exposed to growing up. Having had Howard Stark as a father (and a number of his own accomplishments at a young age) his own life had unfolded in front of the world. From his first birthday to his first real girlfriend the public had watched him grow up. That couldn't happen to them. He wouldn't let it. “So you have kids now?” A shocked Pepper Potts asked, pulling him away from his thoughts as she rushed to catch up with him. “I know. Crazy, right?” Was all he could say. “You know, in order to assist you, your personal assistant should know what the hell is going on. I've been in the dark since 4:30 yesterday afternoon with the phone ringing off the hook and no idea what to tell these people. I finally get a hold of you _18 hours later_ and you tell me you are a father?” She was cute when she got flustered like this. “Is it too soon to start wearing those 'World's Best Dad' shirts? Is it pretentious if I buy them for myself, or do they have to be from the kids? Personally I always thought of myself as more of a 'Foxy Grandma' kind of guy...” “Tony this is serious!” Pepper nearly yelled. In the sea of flash from the cameras she had gotten a grip on herself, though her energy was still frantic. Tony had never seen her as worried as she was standing there. “Do you have any idea what kind of responsibility you're taking on? You can't even remember how to make your own coffee. What are you going to do with two kids?”

 

An anger he couldn't place suddenly boiled inside Tony. “I had to sit there and read the medical reports, Pepper. I know EXACTLY what that sick fuck did to them. I wish I could forget it but I can't. They're children. They're children that had to go through horrible, _**horrible**_ things and I can give them better than that. That is exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make them okay, and I'm gonna make them happy, and no one will _**ever**_ touch a hair on their heads again. That's what I'm going to do with two kids. End of discussion.” His first bout of protective paternal rage: maybe he was going to be good at this. He had to admit that it hadn't been clear exactly what it was he was supposed to do until he said it out loud. Pepper's face softened as she reached out and held his arm comfortingly. “You don't have to convince me you want to do the right thing. I already know you're a good man Tony, of course you would want to help, but you have to put yourself outside of the situation. You said yourself they have been through so much. There is a chance that it won't get better. You have to know that. Buying them stuff and taking them on trips isn't what is going to fix whats broken. You have to be ready to put the great and powerful Mr. Stark on the back burner and give them everything you've got. Is that something you can honestly say you're ready to do?” Tony let out a sigh, knowing she had a valid point. “Who's ever really ready for parenthood? I don't know if I can make things better but I've got to try. They need me. Not for my mind. Not for my money. They need me because I'm all they have left. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but I'm gonna try. I want to.”

 

\- - - - -

 

When Pepper was right, she was right. It hadn't been easy. Therapy helped some, but that first year had been rough on everyone. Trust was slow coming, but that had been expected. The kid's really hadn't been given much of a reason to trust adults before. What wasn't expected were the effects of abuse that no one had thought to warn Tony about. The way Wade instinctively shadowed Lyric just in case something happened and he needed to jump in to protect her. They way Lyric would scream in her sleep like she was dying, Wade being the only one that could wake her from her nightmares without sending her into violent panic attacks. The way the kids wouldn't eat until they had been given permission no matter how many times they were told they could, even when Tony could hear their stomachs rumbling. The way little things like spilling a drink or putting a scuff mark on the floor would make Lyric fall to her knees in shaking terrified sobs, or make Wade start to curse and beat himself about the head in an attempt to go ahead and get a punishment Tony never intended on giving over with. The way Wade sometimes talked to himself like he were two people. The way that Lyric was always so afraid, but seemed drawn to the subject of death like it was something to aspire to, not to be feared.

 

There had been more than one sleepless night that Tony had worried he wasn't doing enough to help them. Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had stepped in to help him when he was at a total loss and the kids seemed to take to them in their own way, but Wade's mental state was clearly more deteriorated than the doctors were willing to admit and Lyric still wasn't speaking to anyone but her brother. How can you comfort someone when you can't even hug them?

 

Like most important moments, the big breakthrough was completely unexpected. Seven months in Rhodey suggested art as a way of letting the kids express themselves and Tony was desperate to try anything. He set up paints and paper on the kitchen table and stood off to the side as he let them create whatever they wanted. When Lyric tipped over the pot of glittery electric blue all motion stopped. Her breathing started to become erratic as Wade looked between her and the paint, then to Tony. It was at this moment Tony realized that the best thing he could possibly do was the unexpected, in true Tony Stark fashion. He sat down between Wade and Lyric, dipping his finger into the paint and traced it along the table, only stopping to gather more, until he had finished drawing his little blue stick figure family. Each figure smiled up at them from the obscenely expensive table warmly. “Wade, I think this table has a serious lack of trees on your side. Lyr? You already got the blue, think you could whip me up an ocean?” He dipped his fingers in the dirty water cup to clean them before re-coating them with silver and starting on the buildings in the background. “You aren't mad? Really?” Wade asked hesitantly as he eyed the green paint near him. “Mad? I will have you know that this is super sparkle paint. You can't be mad that something is sparkly. It's a fact. Besides, this table was stupid and plain anyway. Let's do it up. I bet the three of us could make it pretty snazzy.”

 

By the end of the afternoon the tabletop was covered. What started as a picture of New York quickly became a chaotic masterpiece of randomness. Tony had stuck to what he knew best, cars and robots. Wade had dragons, pandas, ninjas, military tanks firing pandas and ninjas... nothing made sense and it was glorious. Lyric had unleashed the entire Universal Horror catalog upon the table; werewolves, vampires, mummies, and zombies everywhere. A third of the way through Tony saw her smile for the first time. Half way through he heard her laugh, and the laughter didn't stop. They all stood back, covered in paint, to look at their work with pride. “This looks great guys! Really great! Awesome teamwork!” Tony hadn't had that much fun without alcohol in years. Maybe ever. “How are we gonna get it up?” Wade finally asked as he wiped his hands on his ruined shirt. “We aren't. I'm going to put a coat of clear varnish on it once it's all dry. We worked hard on this. I'm going to keep it this way forever. It just needs one thing. Everybody grab some super sparkle blue and cover the palm of your right hand.” Once they were all covered Tony placed his hand print on the table in an area of neon green grass, the kids following suit, then all signed their names under their marks. “There! Now it's done. Go get cleaned up. I gotta start slaving over a hot phone to order us up some grub.” At the mention of food, Wade was already out of the kitchen and nearly to his bathroom. Lyric hesitated at the entryway, trying to make up her mind about something. As he put the last pot of paint in a box with all the other materials he heard it. It was hardly above a whisper, but it was there:

 

“Thank you, Tony.”

 

He was so gobsmacked he nearly didn't get out his “You're welcome” before Lyric gave him a small smile, looking him in the eye for the first time since he had met her, and walk off to get cleaned up. Things would still be hard, but it was a turning point. He was able to hold it together until she was out of earshot before a few grateful sobs forced their way out.

 

\- - - - -

 

Wade was in constant trouble at school. His grades were well above average and he was generally liked by most of his teachers, but he fought often. He couldn't stand bullies. Getting sent to a rich private school had nearly guaranteed he would be surrounded by privileged little ass holes that thought they were better than everyone else. If someone messed with him he would just shut them up with a snappy quip, but if they bothered one of the weaker or smaller kids he would go at them with fists flying. Tony knew exactly why. Wade imagined what it would be like if the kids getting tormented were his little sister, and he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him for it. Wade would get suspended for a day or two, do his school work at home, and then go right back to sticking up for the little guy again. If he was being completely honest with himself, Tony was proud of him in a way. Most boys his age would be the aggressor, the victim, or worse apathetic. Wade knew what he would and wouldn't stand for, and wasn't hesitant to act on it. Tony didn't even know many adults that would do that. Sure his methods were a little unorthodox, but he had time and help to figure himself out (and teach some of those brats a little common courtesy in the meantime).

 

Lyric was smart beyond her years, but after long talks with Pepper and “Uncle” Happy it was decided that attending school with other children likely wouldn't be the best way for Tony to proceed with his daughter. Kids were cruel, and though Lyr was special she didn't have the backbone her brother did. She would be eaten alive. There was simply no way that even a private school wouldn't damage her further. Because her father was a celebrity public school was an even more abysmal notion. She had come so far. Tony refused to put her in a position to regress. Instead JARVIS was programmed with extensive homeschooling software. “Uncle” Rhodey had voiced concerns that a lack of socialization was dangerous for his new little niece, but was silenced when results started to show. In no time she was starting courses that were the grade equivalency of a high school freshman. She wasn't as advanced as her father was at her age, but it was amazing none the less. Pepper continued to worry that Lyric was far too morbid for a now ten year old girl but Tony wouldn't hear it. It was just who she was. She would never actually harm herself or anyone else. Who was he to stifle her? For the hell she had lived through she was allowed her quirks.

 

\- - - - -

 

They had gone for three years in relative calm. Trust had been built and the bonds between them had become unbreakable. They had finally found a combination of anti-psychotics that seemed to treat the worst of Wade's symptoms and Lyric was due to start putting in college applications. Neither of Tony's kids had very many friends, but they didn't need any... they were each others best friends. Even if Lyric still called Tony by his first name, Wade had started calling him Dad after the first year of the adoption. Things were looking fantastic... that was what made it so hard to tell them that they were moving to Malibu. Because of his “good behavior” Larry Wilson was put on the fast track to early release from prison due to overcrowding. “I don't even want you two in the same area code as that piece of shit. The fact that he's out is a travesty, but I'm not going to let him fuck up the lives we've worked so hard to build.” He told them. “If we run then he already fucked it up.” Lyric said as she stood and went to her room, the calm in her voice betrayed by the tension she suddenly held all over her body. “What about you? What do you think?” Tony asked his son. “I think in two years I'm gonna to be shipped off somewhere with a serious Mexican food deficit and not so friendly locals, so sunny California would be pretty cool for now.” Tony hated hearing him talk like this. “This family already gives the military enough. You don't have to join.”

 

Wade propped his feet on the coffee table and relaxed on the couch, already having had this talk many times. “I know I don't have to. I want to.” he said simply. “I don't want you to. Neither does Lyric.” “I know.” he finally answered, feeling a bit defeated. “Before we came here so much shit happened... and I couldn't do anything. That was the worst part. I can do something now. I just have to. This is bigger than me, Dad. This is all leading to what I'm supposed to do with my life, so I'm going in and I'm going to give it my maximum effort.”

 

\- - - - -

 

The next three years in Malibu sucked.

 

A lot.

 

Lyric had started at UCLA and tried to keep an open mind for the first few months, but her loneliness eventually got the better of her. No one wanted to befriend someone they considered a little kid, and those that did seemed to always be trying to get close to her father. Meeting a few people her age at social functions Tony hosted was enough to prove to her that her peers were shallow, vapid idiots that she wanted nothing to do with. True to his word, Wade had enlisted in the marines. They talked as often as possible and she was excited for the possibilities that this opened for him, but Lyric would be lying if she said that his leaving didn't kill her a little. Not long after Wade finished basic training Tony was kidnapped. From there he became Iron Man. Shortly after she turned seventeen they moved back to New York (which thrilled Lyric), Wade got dishonorably discharged, and Tony eventually joined The Avengers. To say things had been insane would not come close to actually touching it.

 

\- - - - -

 

By her eighteenth birthday she had actually managed to make a friend. Darcy Lewis was the assistant to Thor's astrophysicist girlfriend Jane, who had jumped at the chance to work for Tony when he promised minimal interference and the funding she so desperately needed. It had been a mutual respect for coffee that had drawn the loner and the intern together, but it was a love of weird shit and music that solidified their friendship. Little by little Darcy helped to expand Lyric's relatively small world and Lyric helped to give Darcy focus when her mind was a million miles away.

 

Lyric found herself heading the “Paranormal and Occult Studies” division of SHIELD. Really it was a fancy way of saying she looked at photos and listened to EVPs that may have unearthly images or messages SHIELD would have overlooked because they were normal and didn't actually believe in that stuff, but they liked her and wanted her to have a job she would enjoy. She didn't even have to leave the penthouse. “So what do you do if you actually find something?” Darcy asked over lunch on one particularly dull day. They had decided on pizza, much to Darcy's dismay once Lyric ordered a childhood favorite of her and her brother's. “I give it to Fury.” Lyric said before biting down into a slice of pineapple and olive. “And what does he do with it?” Darcy asked, looking a bit disgusted at her friend's choice of toppings. Lyric swallowed and shrugged. “I get a pat on the head and happy face drawn in my file. Then it gets forgotten about because officially SHIELD can't use anything I find. Wanna bite?”

 

“Oh god no. I will never want a bite... ever. So if they don't use what you give them then why do you keep doing it? I mean, I know you and Wade don't like depending on your Da... Tony for stuff, and that's commendable, but it's not like you actually need the job.” Lyric washed down the bite and thought for a moment. “I love the field, but this is as close as I am ever gonna get to actually _doing_ something with it I could actually support myself on. SHIELD is a great gig. I didn't always have the life I do with Tony and I appreciate it, but I have to fight with him to let me pay rent. I don't want to live off him. So this gives me financial independence for playing with stuff that goes bump in the night. I really shouldn't complain, it just... it feels like that's the world I'm supposed to be a part of but I only get to see and do a little. It gets frustrating. To top it off now that I'm talking about getting my own place Tony's trying to bribe me into staying with a whole floor dedicated to my research and a hearse. I mean, of course I want a hearse, but how the hell am I supposed to drive it in this town, you know?” Darcy pushed her empty plate away and reclined in her seat. “Nope. No idea. Not even gonna lie, if I were you I would be a fucking princess. Worship me, bitches.”

 

“I'll meet you tomorrow at that Indian hole in the wall you like. Same time?” Lyric asked as they left the pizza place and she started off in the other direction. “Yeah sure, but aren't you going back to the tower?” Lyric started walking backward and thumbed in that direction. “I'm going by the library first. I wanna look into an area about a mile from here that might hit on some history for a video I got from Hill's last mission.” Darcy held up her iPhone. “There's this nifty thing called google that you actually have in your pocket right now. Do library's even exist anymore? I thought they were a myth.” Lyric chuckled and shook her head. “No, you're thinking of payphones and dial up. They wouldn't have this on the interwebs, it's ancient history. I have to hit up their old newspapers and stuff. I'll text you later.”

 

About two and a half blocks down a blow to the back of the head knocked Lyric unconscious.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Before she opened her eyes Lyric could smell something foul. Like rotting food and hot garbage. She pushed herself up before painfully prying her eyes open. She hadn't been wrong about the rotting food. Someone was squatting in this room, where ever it was. It was dark, the room being made just visible by the streetlamps outside. Judging by the noise level it was safe to assume she was still in the city. Every inch of this place was filthy and grimy. It was a good thing she only ever wore black or her clothing would be ruined. She could feel the gunk cake itself onto her hand as she used it to steady herself. There was no real furniture. Only overturned milk crates and five gallon buckets, dirty cloths piled haphazardly in a corner. No one had actually lived here in years. It looked so much like... no. No, it couldn't be. There was no way. She looked a little closer and recognized the rubber duck wall paper... and the holes that had been pounded into the walls with big, meaty fists. This was her old room from her life before Tony. From back when she lived with...

 

“I knew you'd grow up real pretty.”

 

Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to move,to run, to scream, anything... but she couldn't make her muscles work. She could hardly breath.

 

Larry.

 

After all this time he was right there. Had she really been stupid enough to believe he would forget about her? Years has been dedicated to moving him to the back of her mind so he could no longer hurt her... and now he was right here in the flesh. It took everything she had not to vomit. “So you still hang around my boy? Been meanin' to pay him a visit too. He still fuckin' you like I taught him?” Slowly she turned her head to see the monster that had invaded her sleep for so many years. The reason she couldn't call Tony Dad, no matter how much he deserved it. “He's not _your_ boy, he's _my_ brother. You didn't teach him anything. You _forced_ him... or do you not remember him slicing you open so we could get away? The only thing you ever taught him was to cut deeper next time.” Larry let out a chuckle as he rubbed the still pink scar on his throat. “ _Obey thy mother and father._ Neither one of ya was good at obeyin'. You been livin' with that rich sonbitch too long. Forgot who you belong to. Forgot your duty to God by doin' right by me. It's about time we started fixin' that.”

 

He stood up and made his way to Lyric, undoing his dirty pants along the way. Time had not been kind to Larry. He had gotten fat since she had seen him, and greasier. He was balding now and his once brown hair was heavily peppered with gray. He was somehow even more revolting than she remembered. She didn't realize she had backed into a corner until he hovered over her holding himself. All of a sudden she was nine years old again. “Open your mouth.” Lyric started to sob, her false bravado evaporated. It was easier to talk shit when he wasn't coming at her, when she could pretend it was just another bad dream. This couldn't really be happening. Countless therapy sessions had promised her this couldn't be happening again. He grabbed her by the throat and when she gasped in surprise he thrust himself in, making the situation screech into reality. He wasn't well equipped, but Lyric gagged none the less from the smell and from the act itself. In a moment of courage she did the only thing she could think to do. She bit down. Hard. “SON OF A BITCH!!!” Larry screamed as he stumbled back just enough for Lyric to try to scramble past him. She almost made it to the bedroom door when he got her by the back of the hair and threw her sprawling to the ground. “You stupid lil' slut!!”

 

He was on top of her in no time. He was still vastly stronger than her and easily pinned down her small body. One punch led to another and she could feel where she had bitten off the tip of her tongue. The blood gushed out of her mouth and she could feel her skin swelling, splitting in places and letting more blood flow freely to the floor. Next thing she knew he had lifted her shirt and bra and she was stripped from the waist down. Larry wiped some of the blood from her mouth and then spit in it, making a vile lubricant in the palm of his nasty, unwashed hand. He wet himself quickly and then in one thrust was as deep inside her as he could go. “Aw yes, I missed you baby girl. Don't worry, when I get Wade back here we're gonna have us a real reunion.” She didn't know if it was the loss of blood or she was losing her mind, but Lyric started to laugh hysterically.“What's so funny baby girl?” he paused mid thrust. Fuck it. What else did she have to lose? “I can't believe you used to hurt me with that tic-tac!! I use tampons bigger than you, you rapist piece of shit!!” She got out one more wild laugh before he was choking her. “YOU SMART MOUTH WHORE!! YOU STUPID BITCH!! YOU STUPID FUCKING SLUT!!” Lyric managed to mock him with her smile until black tinted the edges of her vision, bringing her line of sight to a pin point until it was gone.

 

When she opened her eyes again Larry was quickly throwing what little he had into a garbage bag and praying furiously as he cussed. “Lord I didn't mean to kill her... I swear I didn't but that stupid little bitch... stupid little bitch... I just wanted what was mine lord please forgive me. Those kids ain't never done right by me. Not once!” Something felt different. Heightened. She could recognize she was in pain but it didn't bother her... the pain was the only part of all of this that gave her a feeling of comfort, like a friend. What the fuck happened? She sat up and saw everything so much clearer, heard the smallest noises. Then reality hit her. Larry thought he killed her and was about to make a run for it.

 

With a silence she didn't know she was capable of she stood and looked around the rancid room. Near her foot sat an opened can of beans with the thin metal top laying beside it. She picked up the lid and studied the jagged little edges where the can opener had separated it and ran her finger along it. Blood easily started to flow from her finger and she suppressed a tingle that went up her spine at the feeling, taking no notice of the deathly shade of white her skin had become. Larry had taken everything from her and Wade. Their childhood, their innocence, their feeling of safety, even their sleep... and now the coward had tried to take her life. No. This was over. Fuck the consequences. She made her way up behind him, watching and listening as he hastily packed and prayed to a god that didn't care about him. She would never forget the look of shock on his face when he turned and saw her standing so close. She took the lid and stabbed him over and over again in the throat letting years of shame and hate and anger pour out of her as Larry bled out and finishing the job Wade had started so long ago. It wasn't until he lay at her feet that she started to come down back to the real world.

 

Panic. Panic was the feeling that took over. What was she going to do? He had attacked her and she fought back with the only weapon she had. She couldn't get in trouble for that, right? Wade, oh god Wade. When the news picked up on this how much of their abuse would be made public knowledge now that they didn't have their juvenile status to protect them? Everyone would know Larry made Wade rape her. He already had so many issues, she couldn't let that happen. There was only one thing she could think to do.

 

RING

 

RING

 

RING

 

“What it is Snot Rocket?”

 

“I need you to come meet me at the old place.”

 

“Um... the old place kind of blew up and fell in the ocean. Oooh, are we going hunting mermaids?”

 

“Not that old place.”

 

“.........”

 

“Wade?”

 

“...Why the fuck would you be at the old place?”

 

“I would really rather you come here for me to tell you in person. Alone.”

 

“Guns?”

 

“No... but if you happen to have a hacksaw laying around...”

 

“What?!?!”

 

“Just get here! Now!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Wade would be there any minute and Lyric had nearly paced a hole in the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at Larry's body. No matter how much he had deserved it she was completely unprepared for the epic freak out she was experiencing since the blind rage wore off. She killed him. Shit. She killed him. She had wanted him dead for years but had always hoped he would get hit by a bus or something. Painful, but not directly her fault.

 

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Wade loudly stage whispered as he made himself known in the doorway. Lyric turned to face him and all the color drained from his face. “What the fuck?!” he didn't bother to pretend to whisper this time. “This is bad. This is really bad.” Lyric said as she started to choke back tears. Wade approached her slowly. “Lyr, sweetie, what happened to you?” he asked cautiously. She ran her hands through her Long black hair. “It's Larry! What do you think happened?! He knocked me around and raped me and tried to kill me!” She was getting frantic and could feel a tear slip out.

 

Wade never took his eyes off of her as he slowly modded his head. “I know, I know, I pretty much figured that out but I don't think he is the biggest problem right now.” She was dumbfounded. He was off his meds again. He had to be. “What the fuck do you mean he isn't the biggest problem?! He is exactly the problem!!” Wade held up his hands where she could see them. “Okay. Yes. He is a very large, very dead, very smelly problem but I need to do something real quick... okay?” Why was he acting like this? He didn't think she would hurt him too, did he? “What else do you need to do?! We need to get rid of him! Now!” Wade nodded without breaking eye contact as he approached her. “We will. We'll get all this cleaned up, but first I need to check your pulse.”

 

She couldn't figure out what he wanted to accomplish as he pressed his fingers to her pulse point. He tried to remain calm, but she knew him well enough to see the fear he covered up. “What? What is it?” She asked. “Lyr... I don't think he tried to kill you. I think he _did_ kill you.” She scoffed loudly. “Wade, I need you to focus okay. Back to _this_ reality. I need you _here.”_ He took her by the fingers and guided them up to her pulse point. “I am here,” he said carefully “but I'm not sure how you still are.”

 

Nothing. She felt nothing. No pulse. She checked her wrist where her veins were just as still. She placed a hand to her chest and felt no heartbeat. Lyric Stark was clinically dead.

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” A new rush of panic was washing over her as she pulled at her hair and moved around aimlessly. “That, um... that's not all...” Wade reluctantly said. She stopped long enough to look at him. He let out a deep breath and took her by the hand, leading her out of the bedroom and down the hall to their old bathroom. She stood in the doorway as he walked across the gross bathroom to open the window. Light flooded the space making it all the more unappealing. He turned with deep sadness in his eyes and gestured for her to look in the mirror.

 

She had to touch her face to make it real. What she assumed had been the bruising from where Larry had punched her patterned it's self on her face in intricate patterns of purple and blue. The tears that had fallen couldn't be mistaken for anything but blood. Around her neck the hand prints sat perfectly symmetrical, almost taking on the appearance a choker. The only thing that remained unchanged were her green eyes. “Wh-what?” was all she could get out. The shock wore off and fear was peaking again. “Wade what do I do? What am I supposed to do?” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I'm gonna call Tony and...” “NO!!” she nearly screamed. “He can't know about this! I _killed_ someone and Tony's a god damn Avenger! Not only is he an Avenger he's Tony fucking Stark! There is no way that plays out remotely okay!” Wade took a deep breath to steady himself.

 

“Okay. Lets think about this. I don't have the stuff with me to get rid of the white trash fuck clown in there. Tony knows what I do. They all know what I do, okay? Hell, you know how many people Nat killed? They're the only reason I'm not in some maximum security gen pop somewhere avoiding showers like my sexy ass had an open sign. They aren't gonna care about that sleazy mother fucker, and they aren't gonna judge you. Now I don't know what the deal is with the whole living dead thing you've got going on, but Tony and Bruce are gonna be your best shot at figuring it out. They are going to find out eventually anyway, there's no way around that. We get them here, this gets cleaned up, we jump start you or some shit, then we get blackout drunk and pretend this never happened like any self respecting offspring of Tony Stark would. Sound like a plan?”

 

This was exactly why she called Wade. Aside from always having her back, who better to deal with a shit situation like this than a mercenary? He helped her into his hoodie as she took deep breaths to calm herself. The smells of the house sent her into another fit of sobs. Wade lifted her head to make her look at him. “It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too, but we got this. We always pull through the shit as long as we're a team, don't we? I'm here and all of this will be okay... but if you ever tell anyone I was scared I will kick your ass.” With a shaky voice she asked “Do you really believe that?” Wade finally cracked a small smile. “That I would kick your ass? Absolutely. You're fun sized and have no upper body strength. I could totally take you... If I don't believe it we're kind of fucked aren't we?” With that he pulled up the hood and gave his little sister the biggest hug he had given her in years. When they left the bathroom he positioned himself between her and the bedroom so she wouldn't have to look in again.

 

Wade called Tony and was told not to leave the house under any circumstances. He, Steve, and Thor would be there in a few minutes, no SHIELD. “Why does it look the same? Everything's still here except in our rooms. The couch. That busted ass TV.” Wade said as he kicked the large old box set lightly. “When Larry got locked up it was held in a trust for us. Tony kept it so we could figure out what we wanted to do with it all when we got older.” Lyric said listlessly as she wondered around the house like a ghost. “I vote killing it with fire. You?” When she didn't respond Wade looked up, seeing her shadow peeking out of what at one time was their parent's bedroom. When he reached the doorway he saw her looking to the top of the closet. “Do you think there are any pictures of Angelique? I don't remember what she looked like before she...” Lyric had taken down a box and was about to remove the lid when Wade stopped her. “What if _those_ pictures are in there?” Lyric shook her head. “No. I think the police got all of them when they searched. This would have been an obvious hiding spot.” Reluctantly Wade removed his hand as he and Lyric sat on the bed. “Here's one. God, she always looked like a bitch.” Wade said. Angelique's dark eyes seemed to boar into them disapprovingly through the photo. Her face was sharp, her long brown hair pulled over one shoulder. “I think you're right. Only fire could purify the shit she let happen in this house.” Lyric agreed.

 

As she moved to put the lid back on something bulky shifted inside the box. Reaching under the pictures and various papers her fingers touched something smooth and hard. “What is that?” Wade asked as she pulled it out. “I don't know. Some kind of puzzle box. I don't remember her ever playing with anything. She was always so serious. Do you?” Wade studied the box in her hand but made no move to touch it. “No. All she ever did was beat the shit out of us, get the shit beaten out of her, and drink too much. Or scribble in that bible she always carried around. That thing feels... weird. Come on, put it up and lets wait for Tony not in here.” On the dresser, just like the day they had left sat Angelique's bible. After all these years, it only struck her as odd now. “She was super religious. What kind of religious person would scribble in their bible?” Wade stood and started to the living room. “A crazy person... like her. You remember she was crazy, right? That's why she killed herself in such a fucked up, messy way. Not like me crazy, bad crazy.”

 

Wade made a noise of protest as Lyric walked to the dresser and started thumbing through the pages of the Bible. “Wade... every page. She wrote on every page. She circled the parts about Hell and wrote random shit all over all the rest. Stuff like 'Hell awaits', 'God is for the weak', 'Only through a baptism of pain may they know the pleasure of suffering'. Look, she drew pictures of that box over and over and over again. What the fuck is this?” Her attention was pulled away when Wade clapped his hands loudly. “Not that I haven't enjoyed this trip down memory lane, but I'm kind of getting freaked the fuck out. So if you don't mind can we _please_ wait in the slightly less horrific living room for them to get here? Please?” On their way out Lyric hid the box behind her back. She knew she couldn't leave it, but knew Wade wouldn't approve. When he wasn't looking she slipped it into the hoodie's front pocket. It was large on her and the bulge wouldn't be noticed.

 

Tony and Steve were the first to arrive. After some hysterical questioning from Tony about what had happened to her and some prompting from Wade, Lyric pulled back the hood covering most of her face. The quiet that filled the room was defining. Steve decided to check on the status of the body, more to give the family some privacy than anything. “Tony, please say something.” Tears he had tried to will away escaped his eyes as he took his daughter's face in his hands. “I promised you guys a long time ago that everything was gonna be okay. I still mean that. We're gonna get this figured out. First we have to deal with Larry.” “Don't bother. There's no body.” Steve said as he reentered the room. Wade started to Lyric's old room. “What are you talking about he's right... _WHAT THE FUCK?!”_ As the other three joined him Wade started to slide down the wall closest to the doorway, hands pressed firmly to his face. “Nope. Nope, this isn't happening. I'm not seeing this. Holy shit can we just go now? I wanna give myself alcohol poisoning.” Ever logical, Tony turned to Lyric. “I thought you said you killed him?” Lyric's heart would be in her throat if it had still been beating. “I did!! I opened his throat with a tin can lid! There was blood _everywhere_!” Steve put a comforting hand on her back in attempt to calm her. “Lyr, are you sure that's how it happened? It is actually pretty normal for your brain to trick you. To make you think something happened to make a traumatic event make sense.” She frantically ran her fingers through her mussed hair. “I know what happened, Spangles! Wade saw him too! He was right there!”

 

“They have already come to collect him. They always make quick work of it, leaving nothing behind.” Thor was standing just inside the front door when his normally booming voice quietly caught everyone's attention. He walked to Lyric like he was attending a funeral and lifted her chin to get a good look at her, turning her face this way and that to get a better look at her injuries. “So it's true.” he mumbled quietly. The god stepped into the room and gave it a once over, not really expecting to find anything. “Heimdall alerted the Allfather and Allmother to the situation. I have spoken with mother and she agrees that it is imperative I escort Lady Lyric to Asgard; for everyone's safety.” Wade was on his feet in a moment, Tony instinctively placed himself between Thor and Lyric, and Steve took a step forward with his hands raised to show he didn't want any trouble. “She is a citizen of Earth. You can't just take her away...” “You misunderstand. Lady Lyric is not being taken prisoner or being punished in any way. She is to be a guest of the Royal Family until such time that she learns to control her abilities, and her people are handled accordingly.” Wade gestured around to the group. “No people need to be handled. We're the only one's that know about it.”

 

Like he was talking to a child, Thor's eyes met Wade's. “Who then is responsible for removing the body? The blood that coated the floor? It simply vanished into thin air? When I spoke of her people you assume I meant the Midgardians, but Lady Lyric is not completely human. There is a race of beings that thrive on pain and drink down suffering like fine wine. They are created to punish the wicked and seduce the innocent, and their depravity knows no bounds. Only one was born naturally to this race, The Cenobites, and she alone was capable of producing children. _Princess Angelique_. Heiress to the throne of darkness, and daughter to Leviathan; The King of Hell. They must be summoned to enter your realm, but so long as Lady Lyric remains here in this dead state they may enter your world. Asgard is the only place with dominion over them and the only place where she can stay without endangering everyone. We need to leave. Now.”

 

This was all too much to take in. Everything was happening so quickly that Lyric started to wonder if Steve hadn't been right. That this was all just some sort of hallucination after all. A million questions swarmed around her mind but her throat remained tightly closed, unable to squeak out a single one. Instead she stood numbly behind Tony and watched the events take place like they were happening to someone else. “I'm going with her.” Wade said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I am afraid that is not possible. None of you can. She has power she has yet to discover, and until she can control it that power will be unpredictable. Asgardians have the physical fortitude to better withstand the accidents that are sure to happen, but it could tear a mortal to pieces. If something happened to you, to any of you, she would never forgive herself. I am sure you have more questions. I will return and answer them as soon as I can and will arrange for you all to visit when it is safe, but we cannot wait any longer.”

 

Before she knew it she was being shuffled outside. A few quick hugs and I love you's were all she got. By the time her brain processed the fact that she didn't know when she would see her family again Thor wrapped a protective arm around her waist and blinding light surrounded her. The strain was too much, and as they reached the source of the light Thor felt Lyric's small body go limp.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Warm softness. Before she even opened her eyes, Lyric could feel it all around her. She had never been a very religious person, but maybe this was what heaven felt like. True she actually knew a god, but she didn't worship him. That would just be weird. When she finally found the will to open her eyes what she saw did nothing to dissuade the heaven theory. The walls seemed to be made of a light colored stone. The tall ceiling was made of the same, and a large balcony sat to one side of the room. The large bed she found herself in was seemingly made out of what she could only imagine to be unicorn hair and it's four tall posts were draped with billowy white fabric. “I am so relieved to see you finally awake. Thor was in quite a state of alarm when you arrived in the observatory. I imagine everything happened a bit quickly.” A beautiful, kind looking woman parted the fabric and sat on the edge of the bed. “Wha... I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but who are you?” Lyric asked with a little difficulty. The blond woman smiled warmly as she placed her hands on her lap. “I am Queen Frigga of Asgard, and Thor's mother.” Lyric's eyes widened alarmingly as she tried to get out of the bed and stand. “Oh shi... shoot. Um, Hi... you're majesty! I wasn't really... uh, I didn't know...” With a light chuckle Frigga placed her hands on Lyric's shoulders and gently pushed her back down into her sitting position on the bed. “You are far too young to be so terribly high strung my dear. Please relax. I have just had some tea brought up if you wish to join me. You really should drink something.”

 

Frigga placed the tea tray on the bed and Lyric's arm came to an abrupt halt half way to her cup. She was still fair skinned, but the bluish, dead looking tone was gone. Quickly placing her fingers to her pulse point she found a strong, steady rhythm. “It would seem that your body regains it's living functions after you have fallen asleep. Never underestimate the power of a good nap.” As Frigga sipped her tea Lyric examined her hands. “I'm sorry your highness, but I'm still really confused. Thor said you talked to him. How did you know about... well, everything?” The Queen's beautiful features were touched with traces of sadness at the question. “Heimdall sees all, Lady Lyric. When Princess Angelique first inhabited a human body and started making her way throughout the mortal world she was watched closely. There are rules by which even Cenobites must obey, even if they are royalty. When she fell with child we kept a close eye, not knowing what the union of Cenobite and Midgardian would produce. You were born a seemingly normal, healthy, human baby girl. She had possessed a mortal body after all. It was assumed those were the traits passed down to you. Her extended residence in your world was what drove the Princess deeper and deeper into madness. She had spent so long on Earth that she had forgotten where she was from. When those memories started to break through she left your father, mistaking her memories for threats of eternal damnation, and fled to the zealots that introduced her to your step father. Before anything could be done to intervene her paranoia created a sort of barrier around you, your brother, and your step father, shielding you all from Heimdall. You were made very nearly invisible to us. You could be seen, but only skimmed over, unable to draw his focus... until you dispatched Larry Wilson. When your Cenobite form finally revealed itself the fog was cleared. Not only for us, but Hell also. That was why it was imperative we bring you to Asgard with such haste. I cannot tell you how very sorry I am.” Lyric played with the rim of her tea cup to keep her hands busy. “Thor is my friend. If he knew you guys had been keeping an eye on my mom before, why didn't he say anything to Tony?” “Because the trauma faced by your family had already been so great. Until now we assumed you to be completely human. The knowledge that your mother was a Cenobite would have only hurt you all further. We should have known better. It was your right to be informed.” Frigga replied, the sadness in her tone so profound Lyric couldn't find it in her heart to be mad.

 

“I feel like I'm having a nightmare.” Lyric finally said to no one in particular, her tea completely forgotten. “So, what your telling me is... I'm a demon?” Frigga placed the tray on the bed side table and took Lyric's hands into hers. “I am telling you that you share genetic material with the Infernal royal family. I am also telling you that you are the same girl you were the day before all of this happened, and when you learn more about yourself you will return home and continue living the life you choose to live.” Frigga rubbed her thumbs over the backs of Lyric's hands in silence, feeling that the young mortal had more to say. “I killed my step father... Larry. I stabbed in in the throat. How could I do something like that?” “Every child dreams of slaying the monster under their bed. From what I understand the abuse that you and your brother Wade suffered at his hand was abominable, that it very nearly destroyed you more than once. How far were you to allow him to push you? How many times did you have to reassemble the broken pieces of your mind? There was no murder committed my dear. You acted as a warrior might, eliminating a threat with the potential to do far more damage. Larry Wilson earned his fate, and it was delivered by someone that was owed that justice. In my eyes it was a heroic act.” Lyric laughed to keep from crying, looking to the Queen with watery eyes. “Are you always this good at calming people down, your highness?” With a small chuckle Frigga stood. “One does not survive being the mother of The god of chaos, mischief, and lies without learning a few very valuable lessons. When you arrived you were placed in the soul forge to ensure you were in no immediate danger. I took the liberty of having your measurements taken from the readings and given to one of our finest garment makers. You shall have at least one gown in time for your feast tonight, something comfortable to sleep in, and simple cloths for the next few days until more can be made. I was told you have a preference for black and spikes?” Lyric stammered as she tried to stand again, this time assisted by Frigga. “Uh yeah, black. Hang on... _my feast_? Huh...?” The Queen smiled as she helped Lyric gain her footing. “Of course. You are after all our royal guest. Your lady should arrive with the gown shortly. She will assist you in readying yourself. Thor shall escort you to the dining hall _._ I suggest keeping company if you wish to venture about the palace until you have learned your way around. I shall see you shortly my dear.” And with a kiss to Lyric's forehead the Queen was gone, leaving Lyric to obsess over the many ways she could potentially make a fool of herself.

 

In what seemed like no time at all an attractive young woman looking about Lyric's age walked in with a long bag draped over her arm. “Hello Lady Lyric! My name is Avi. I am to act as your lady during your stay in the palace. I was told you may need some help.” Lyric didn't sit so much as plop down on the large, over stuffed red sofa facing the balcony. “Avi, I think I need all the help I can get. Please, just call me Lyr. Everyone does. The whole 'Lady Lyric' thing kind of weirds me out. So, what does it mean when you say you are my lady? Are you Lady Avi?” Avi made her way to the bed with an amused smile on her face. “Oh no. Just Avi. I am your lady in waiting. I help to make sure everything runs smoothly for you. That your bed gets made, your food is cooked right, all the little things you need getting done.”

 

As Avi started to open the bag Lyric couldn't help but wonder. “But, if you do that for me then what am I supposed to do all the time? Sit on my ass?” When Avi actually snorted Lyric knew she was going to like her. “Well, that's what most of the nobles do; sit and look pretty or get fat. You're pretty, but you don't strike me as the tea party and embroidery circle type... _Lyr_.” With a stretch Lyric rose to her feet and walked to the bed. “You are correct madam. I think I would rather poke my eyes out with knitting needles than use them the way they're intended. Well, I don't want a servant because I'm not lazy and I don't want a maid because I know I'm messy but there's a method to the madness. Think you could handle being my friend, hanging out, and making sure I don't make an idiot out of myself?” “Don't ever go back to Midgard. You're the easiest assignment I'm ever gonna get. You got a deal. But we just met so I make no promises about the idiot bit.” The girls shook on it and returned their attention back to the bag. “Right, let's get you ready for tonight's festivities.” Avi threw open the bag, revealing the gown inside.

 

“Oh dear god. Avi? Where's the rest of it?”

 

\- - - - -

 

There was no way Frigga would have signed off on this. Of that Lyric was absolutely sure. She had always been pretty modest and had tried to cover up her generous bust size, so the low laying neckline showed way more cleavage than she was used to. There were no sleeves. A strap around her neck held the alarmingly form fitting gown up and there was no back. None. The opening left the whole small of her back exposed and Lyric feeling very naked. “It's not as bad as you think.” Avi said as she put the finishing touch on her messy, but pretty bun. “That's easy for you to say! You're not the one about to be paraded in front of Asgard one tumble away from a wardrobe malfunction!” Avi went to put her sleeping cloths on the bed so they would be ready for her when she got back. “I promise you, half the ladies at court wear a lot less than this. You'll see. Once you walk in you'll feel over dressed.” “So basically what you're telling me is Asgardian women like to run around naked?” Lyric asked as she tried (and failed) to situate the fabric for maximum coverage. “You Midgardians are such prudes, but no not naked... just not much more. It's not exactly what you would throw on to go to market, but not a bad idea if you're gonna be dining and dancing at a palace that just so happens to be home to two unwed princes.” Before she could ask Avi anything else Thor came to collect her.

 

Thor had also tried to tell her that the dress was fine but Lyric still felt out of her comfort zone. The feeling of wind drifting down the corridors on her naked skin made her tingle. About half way to the dining hall they met up with Thor's friends. She was first introduced to the most intimidating woman she had ever met aside from Natasha. The way she held herself absolutely commanded respect. This was the legendary Lady Sif. Lyric wanted to be her when she “grew up”. Next was the quiet, but polite Hogun the Grim. Lyric suspected there was far more to him than his silent, cool exterior than he let on and she made it one of her goals to somehow manage an actual conversation with him before her time on Asgard came to an end. Next was the Volstagg the Valiant. He was as large as he was welcoming and Lyric liked him right away. Last was Fandral the Dashing. He seemed nice, but to be honest he reminded her of every bad romance novel stereotype all put together. He must have had more primping done than she had before the feast.

 

The dining hall was massive. It almost reminded Lyric of the congregation area of a small cathedral. People were laughing and talking with one another, many walking around to greet friends. The high table sat at the back of the room, elevated so those seated there could watch the room. Many round tables covered in all types of food were spread throughout the area that each sat at least fifteen people. These tables sat on the edge of a large empty space in the middle of the room that couldn't be mistaken for anything but a dance floor. Before Lyric could walk down the few steps into the main area Thor lightly took hold of her upper arm and pulled her back up to his side. Just as she was about to ask him why there was a loud bang and the chaotic room fell silent as Odin stood from his place and spoke. “Esteemed members of the court, friends, I wish to present to you our guest of honor. She has been a loyal friend to my son Thor and has graciously decided to accept our invitation for an extended stay on Asgard. I give you Princess Lyric Emily Stark.”

 

Princess?

 

Oh god... technically she _was_ a princess.

 

Wade could never know.

 

She felt her stomach drop as every eye in the room turned to her. She managed and awkward curtsy as the Asgardians smiled and clapped for her, but managed to notice a few less than friendly faces in the crowd (all of which seemed to be young women). Thor took her by the arm and led her through the crowd to the high table. She couldn't help but notice the young raven haired man sitting to the right of the queen. After she had seen him it was hard to look away, especially with the way he was unabashedly staring at her. She should have taken issue with it, and normally would say something about it, but he seemed to radiate some sort of power. She shouldn't tolerate it, so was more than a little ashamed that she liked the way it felt. “Are you sure I'm supposed to sit up here?” she asked Thor in a whisper. “I assure you that you are Lyric. Don't worry so much, this will be fun!” To her right sat Thor and to her left Lady Sif. After the first ten minutes she decided she had been worried for nothing. Everyone was kind and curious about what it must have been like to grow up on Midgard. She, Thor, Lady Sif, and the warriors three talked long into the evening, Lyric forgetting all about the awkwardness she had felt in her gown, but every once in a while looking down the table to catch the black haired man glancing at her.

 

After the King and Queen retired for the night the formalities were pushed to the side. The high table was abandoned for the more conversation friendly round tables and she watched as Thor and the warriors started to play an Asgardian drinking game. She didn't even begin to try to understand it but had fun watching all the same. After losing (she assumed) in a spectacular sweep Volstagg stood on wobbling legs. “Ah, I have had my fill of sitting anyway. Princess Lyric, come dance with me!” Lyric almost choked on her sip of mead. “Oh no, thank you but I can't dance. I'm not even good at it on my own planet.” “Nonsense!” He smiled. “The best way to learn is by doing. Come with me.” Maybe it was the mead, but she just smiled and relented. “Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.” She only had a few missteps, but dancing here was much easier than on Earth and she more or less picked it up easily.

The music started to change when Volstagg was tapped on the shoulder. He was so large he blocked the person asking to cut in completely from her view, but then he gave a small bow and gave her hand to the black haired man with a smile. Lyric thought her heart would stop. Up close he was even more beautiful. He wore black and a green that matched his eyes. He was nearly as pale as her, but stood easily a foot taller. His bone structure was perfect enough to make an artist weep. Her hand in his looked almost like a child's. When he placed his other hand on her waist she could feel his long, slider fingers wrap around the bare contour of her curves. She hoped as hard as she could he wouldn't notice how she had lost control of her breathing. “I must apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I am Prince Loki. Unfortunately you have more than likely heard of me before.” Oh god. This was him. This was the guy. “Oh, I'm Lyric Stark. It's nice to meet you, your highness.” She wasn't sure if her voice was shaking because of what had happened in New York or because she was standing very close to a very, very attractive man.

 

He gave a small sad smile as he started to lead her around the dance floor. It was similar to an earth waltz, so she managed to keep up. “Ah, you have heard of me.” She gave a small smile as she followed. “I don't blame you for it.” At this his eyes shot to hers. She swallowed hard. Did he always look at people so intently? “Thor explained what happened. How something had been working for years to try to control you. That was why he ended up on Earth in the first place. That once they actually got their hands on you they... I'm sorry, I've probably said too much. I talk too much when I get nervous.” She felt like he was sizing her up as they continued to drift across the floor. “I am grateful you do not think me a monster. I am a bastard, but not genocidal. It is nice to know that the truth of what happened is not lost. I must ask, if you know me to be innocent... why then are you nervous, princess?” Lyric incoherently stumbled over words as she felt the hand at her waist lightly stroke her skin and then tighten it's grip just enough for her to notice. “Princess?” he repeated, giving her a look that her quickly fogging mind couldn't place. The music ended and the applause from the crowd shook her out of her stupor. “I suppose I shall have to work to get it out of you then.” He said with a grin. The sound of his voice had to be some sort of sin. He let go of her waist with one last genital squeeze, but didn't let go of her hand right away. Instead he brought it to his lips and kissed it, never once looking away from her. She felt her cheeks heat up as he released her. “A blush? It is very becoming on you. I shall have to find ways to make you blush more often.” he winked at her and gave a slight bow before he left the dining hall.

 

She didn't realize she hadn't moved until Thor broke her from her stupor. “Lyric, are you well? Has my brother offended?” Had she been looking after him the whole time he was leaving? Why did her hand still tingle where he had kissed it? Her head snapped to Thor. “No! No, he was actually really nice.” Thor took hold of her hand and waist in a much more brotherly way as the music started up again and started to lead her in a slightly more lively dance. “Loki was nice? That is odd.” This dance was harder and her smaller legs struggled to keep up. Thor discreetly picked her up and had her stand on his feet like a child to help her, her dress being long enough to hide the fact. “What do you mean odd?” She started to notice dirty looks from some of the noble women. “Since his return to his rightful state he has regained his friends. Sif, the warriors three, myself, but he has always enjoyed his solitude and rarely sought out to mingle with new people. He has difficulty allowing others inside his personal space.” After a moment Thor shook his head and started to chuckle. “What?” Lyric asked, feeling like she was missing something. “I've just had a thought. 'Tis nothing. Come, let us play another round!” To her embarrassment he didn't let her go, but walked her back over to the table still standing on his feet.

 

She still didn't understand the rules of the drinking game, but according to the others she was exceptionally bad at it. Asgardians knew how to party. There was zero doubt about it. She had a little more to drink than she intended and had to bow out of the game early on. After insisting at least 30 something times that they never call her princess (ever. Seriously. EVER) she bid them good night and left to go back to her chambers. After a few ill placed lefts and a hand full of rights that she wasn't exactly sure of, Lyric found herself completely lost. There were no lights on, the only illumination coming from the moonlight that shined through the floor to ceiling windows that lined one wall. From the other hung various tapestries depicting a history she had yet to learn, though people in them she had met that evening. Now she was left with a difficult choice. She could call for help and risk waking and angering someone her very first night here, or she could curl up on one of the plush benches that sat in front of the windows and wait or maybe fall asleep until someone found her. As she weighed her options she started to become aware of the feeling of being watched. Just as she decided to chalk it up to being in a dark, strange place that sinful voice did not break, but gently parted the silence.

 

“Have you lost your way, Princess?” She looked over her shoulder to see Loki slowly but purposefully making his way to her. Something about the look in his eyes made having her exposed back to him feel far too enticingly intimate so she faced him, trying to shake off what she now had to admit was perhaps a rather big crush developing far too quickly. “I didn't remember the way back to my room as well as I thought, your highness.” She lowered her head. Partly out of respect, partly to avoid looking into his eyes and somehow making a fool of herself. “Even in the palace of the Allfather it is unwise for a young woman to wander the dark alone.” His feet came into view. He was standing as close to her as he had been when they were dancing. He placed two cool fingers under her chin and lifted it so that she could meet his gaze. Her breath stopped short when she saw how close he had bent his face down to meet hers. “Pretty girls like you are bound to end up in some sort of trouble.” He continued to hold her in place and her brain turned to mush, allowing the words out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Are you planning on getting me in trouble, Prince Loki?” The smile he gave her made her panties uncomfortably wet. “Are you ready to tell me why I make you nervous?” “You don't make me nervous.” She said it far too quickly for it to be true... and he knew it.

 

He was loving this. He began to circle her, looking Lyric over as he did. She was frozen in place. “Oh no my dear, we cannot have lies so soon into our acquaintanceship. It encourages bad habits.” She finally brought herself to look at him. “I believe I asked a question first my prince.” Hearing this he brought his body closer to hers. “I mean... not my prince. You're a prince. I'm sure you're a very good one...” He got close enough to whisper in her ear. “Tell me why I make you nervous and I can introduce you to bad habits that will have you _begging_ to stay in trouble with me.” She was stone sober now and was flushing so hard she could feel the heat rising from her cheeks. “Ah, there is that blush again. I believe, Princess Lyric, we are going to get along splendidly.” He stood back up to his full height and moved to stand beside her, placing his hand on her exposed lower back to guide her along. “I imagine you have had a rather long and frantic day darling, I will show you back to your chambers.”

 

They made small talk as they walked, her frequently stumbling over her words when he started to trace circles with his thumb on the hyper sensitive skin just north of being inappropriate. “Prince Loki, how exactly did you find me?” She finally asked. Without missing a beat he replied simply “I followed you of course.” Lyric knew that admission should have bothered her, but instead it made her feel hot. This was becoming a problem. “You were following me?” “I was leaving the library when I saw you searching the halls. I wanted to know what you were doing... what you were like when you thought you were alone. When it became apparent you were lost I made myself known.” The shiver that ran down her spine was decidedly not from fear. “You can become invisible? Why would you need to in your own castle?” He gave another devilish smirk. “Because sometimes going unnoticed allows you to watch dazzling things without disrupting them, for instance beautiful young women lost and bathed in moon light.”

 

Lyric let out a small nervous chuckle “Or maybe just to watch beautiful young women bathe.” Why did she have such a big mouth? She knew what the look in his eye was now. Lust. Raw, barely restrained lust. They had just reached her doors and he had somehow managed to back her against them, his arms pinning her in place as he stood too close to allow her to move. “Is that an invitation darling?” Her mouth hung open speechless. All she could manage to do was look at him like a scared animal. “I.. um... Prince Loki...” He tilted his head to the side and stroked a stray lock of hair out of her face. “Just Loki, dear. I like the way my name sounds coming from your mouth,” He had to have felt her shiver. Somehow he had made that sound so dirty and so wonderful at the same time. “Th-then, just call me Lyric.”

 

He placed the hair behind her ear and ran his fingertips down her bare arm. “Why are you so nervous around me, Lyric?” He made her name sound like the most erotic thing in the world. She couldn't hide her shaking breathing any longer. “Don't worry darling, you have all the time in the world to work up the courage to tell me. Take your time, because once you do you will need that courage to handle all the trouble we could get in together. Good night, Lyric.” He reached her hand and brought it up to his lips for another kiss. “Good night, Loki.” with a final smirk he released her and gave a small bow before walking away.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Magic Theory” was what Lyric dubbed her lessons with the Queen. As it turned out magic was kind of like electricity; all forms were basically just energy but outlets for them were not all the same. Some aspects were universal, and thankfully that included the portion about learning self control and finding her inner calm... whatever that was. As informative as these lessons were, all they actually did was talk and meditate. After three weeks Lyric finally got her answer as to why they only talked about it instead of actually practicing. “Your magic can only be tapped once you have expired, my dear. I would very much like to avoid killing you. The fact that you will come back is irrelevant as I happen to have become quite fond of you and cannot stand the thought. When you grasp an understanding of how to restrain yourself I will assign you an instructor. One without my reservations.”

 

Thor's trips to Earth were fairly frequent so Lyric was able to pass messages and keep tabs on everyone a few times a week. It helped being kept in the circle, but the abruptness of her departure still stung. It really had been for the best but it didn't make her miss Wade or Tony any less. She had found friends in Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif. Hogun had hardly spoken a word, but considering he would smile at her and had yet to kill her she assumed that meant he was a friend as well. When Thor was away they made it a point to keep her involved in whatever it was they were doing. Avi was amazing. She stuck close by and whispered advice and encouragement at the more formal (and frequent) social events Lyric was expected to attend as a royal guest. She was by no means princess material, but Avi's ability to gently guide her through the ins and outs of Asgardian society kept her out of any actual trouble.

 

Then there was Loki.

 

Since that first night in the halls they had spoken little more than greetings or the occasional pleasantry, but there was something lingering just beneath the surface of it. Everything became so much more difficult when he was in the room. If they were eating, she had to fight to concentrate on her food. If she was being forced to dance with one of her new friends she would misstep, feeling his eyes on her. Even keeping her breathing normal was hard when he was looking at her. It wasn't paranoia. He would keep his gaze locked on her openly and with no attempt at hiding the smirk he would wear. He was a predator, and he was toying with her. He was the most advanced sorcerer in the nine realms. Had he gotten inside her head? Oh, Tony would love that.

 

In the free time she did get Lyric went to the market. As a guest at the palace all she needed to do was tell the shop owners what she wanted and the crown would foot the bill, but she rarely bought anything (with the exception of pants and shirts. The dresses had become a bit much for everyday wear). Instead she liked to people watch. Not the high society snobs that walked the castle grounds, but the average Asgardian. Well, maybe average wasn't the right word. The Realm Eternal was a far more diverse place than she had ever imagined and she ate it all up. The people were typically friendly and happy to talk, sharing what they knew about the world they lived in and eager to hear about hers. Everyone except for The Brat Pack.

 

It was a group of four daughters of noble houses that looked about Lyric's age. They were also among the sour faces in the crowd when Lyric was introduced at court. According to Avi these girls made it their life's mission to marry a prince. It didn't matter which one, but all other women were competition... and Lyric had danced with both princes that night, making her their biggest target. They were led by a tall, blonde, pretty bitch named Hastia. It seemed like her favorite pass time was finding Lyric and making it a point to let her know that she and her friends were laughing at her (always just short of hearing range). It wasn't like lyric actually cared that they were talking shit, but did they have to be so childish about it? Why even bother keeping at a distance when it was so obvious? Wade was more subtle then these girls.

 

They finally developed some guts that third week when a man selling fruit got her to try what he called Dragons Tongue. The flavor was supposed to be similar to a mix of Midgard's berries and citrus. It was the most delicious thing Lyric had eaten since she had gotten there, but had so much juice that it was very messy. The bright purple liquid gushed out of the fruit and all down her face, neck, and front. She started to laugh it off with the fruit seller as he handed her a cloth to clean herself with when Hastia and her harpies walked by. Just loud enough for Lyric to hear Hastia snickered to them “I told you, did I not, that these Midgardians are beastly? She cannot even feed herself!”

 

Lyric had thrown the fruit and pegged Hastia directly in the back of her blonde head before she realized she had done it. Oops. The Dragons Tongue exploded like a water balloon and Hastia's shoulders shot straight up as she stopped dead. She was absolutely drenched in the purple juice. It seeped into her hair and ran all the way down the back of her baby pink dress in a glorious wave of vengeance. Her friends were scandalized, and Lyric simply stood there waiting for the inevitable fall out. What was the worst she could do? Pout? Maybe this was why Queen Frigga kept talking to her about that inner calm stuff. Slowly Hastia turned her tensed body to Lyric. Her normally evenly tanned, glorious skin was splotchy and red from anger. “Wow... you know for such a pretty girl, you're ugly when you get mad.” The brat pack looked nervously from one to the other, not exactly sure what to do. “You filthy, unworthy, Midgardian animal!” Hastia screamed, then she took off toward Lyric looking like she was about to knock her down. Just as Lyric braced for impact (she had grown up with Wade after all) a sword came forward past the right side of her head pointing at Hastia, stopping her dead in her tracks.

 

“Is there a problem?” Sif asked from behind Lyric, a pleasant smile on her face like she didn't have a care in the world. Stunned and slightly out of breath Hastia had come to a screeching halt a mere inch or so from the point of the blade. “Lady Sif, I presume you were witness to this filth assaulting me?”

Lyric looked behind her to see Sif just slightly tilt her head to the side, the same smile on her face. “I am afraid I did not. I saw retaliation after the prolonged harassment of an honored guest of the royal family. You are aware your actions could be considered treasonous, are you not?” Hastia pulled herself up to her full height, trying to keep some dignity. “I would never! I am utterly devoted to the Allfather, The Allmother, the princes, and the realm eternal!” Sif inclined her head to the now elated Lyric. “You may want to offer your apologies then my lady.” Looking like she had just bitten into a rotten lemon Hastia faced Lyric. “Lady Lyric, I am...” Sif tutted and motioned with the blade for Hastia to kneel. “Princess Lyric.” Sif reminded her. The red splotches on Hastia's face looked like a full on skin condition now and Lyric had to deal with the very real struggle not to burst out laughing in her face. “ _Princess_ Lyric, I am so sorry for my actions. Please see it in your heart to forgive me?”

 

Lyric waited a few moments, examining the now utterly humiliated noble before her. “Sif? What happens if I say no?” Sif lowered her weapon and moved to stand beside Lyric. “She will be charged with treason, her family will carry her shame, and she will be exiled without access to the apples that grant us our longevity.” Lyric stooped down to look Hastia in the eye. “How old are you?” After letting out an irritated breath Hastia answered “I shall be 743 on my next name day.” Lyric gave a grin. “People on Midgard are lucky to live past 75, and in a fraction of your lifespan develop far more class than you could hope to achieve in another 743 years. I may be a beast, but at least I don't act like one. Remember that the next time your try to impress your little friends. Now get up and leave me the fuck alone.” In no time Hastia was on her feet and ready to flee until Sif cleared her throat. “You seem to be forgetting something Lady Hastia.” Like it was the most painful thing in the world Hastia looked back to Lyric and bowed her head. “Thank you Princess Lyric.” The words were hard and strained, but Lyric couldn't remember when she had smiled wider since leaving home. Hastia quickly made her way out of the market, irritably swatting away the concerned touches and consoling words of her followers.

 

“You are officially my hero. Seriously. Can I dress up as you for Halloween?” Lyric asked as Sif smiled and sheathed her sword. “I was here to save you this time, but that may not always be the case. How did you intend to defend yourself had she reached you?” Lyric shrugged and put up her fists. “I was thinking a few solid shots to the kidneys, maybe an elbow to the throat.” Sif shook her head in amazement. “And where did you learn this?” “I have an older brother.” Sif rolled her eyes then allowed herself to become serious. “Hastia may be frail by Asgardian standards, but she is still much more than a mortal could possibly handle on their own. She is far stronger and heals far faster than you do.” Lyric pushed a stone around with her foot as she slipped her hands into her pockets. “It's not like she can kill me. I'll just pop right back up.” Sif raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Do you believe all battles will be to the death? Being unable to die is not the same thing as being unable to succumb to serious injury. She would have not murdered you in the middle of the market, but would have hurt you badly enough to require a very serious visit to the healers.” Lyric kept pushing the stone around until she felt Sif lightly take her by the upper arm and start to gently pull her along.

 

“What are we doing?”

“We are expanding upon the list of things you will be taught in Asgard.”

“What am I learning?”

“How to fight.”

“Who's my teacher?”

“I am.”

“How fucked am I?”

“Rather seriously so I am afraid.”

 

After an hour in the armory they finally had to settle for armor used to train young teens because apparently Asgard had never produced an adult of her height ever. Any feeling of victory Lyric had gotten earlier vanished when she had to pick form the tween section. Sif had to help her when it got to her chest plate. It was the only area that didn't fit and by the time they were done squeezing everything as flat as they could get it Lyric thought she might suffocate. “Alright, I believe we are ready.” Lyric was a little puzzled. “No weapons?” With a chuckle in her voice Sif started to move to the door. “Oh no, hand to hand combat first. Once you improve there we will sort out a weapon for you.” “Quick question. Is it normal to feel like you are about to explode out of your armor? Because that is kind of what it feels like.” Sif gave a sympathetic shrug. “Until we can have some properly made to fit you specifically I am afraid this is the best we can do Princess Lyric.” Lyric moved around, trying to get used to the way it felt. “You literally just helped me stuff my boobs in this. I think we're past the proper titles Sif. Besides, I keep telling you people I'm not a princess. I'm just a chick in super awkward leather and metal cloths about to get her ass handed to her.”

 

It wasn't long before the usual suspects showed up to watch what promised to be the worst and quickest beat down in the history of the realm. Hogun and Loki silently stood to the side to watch as Volstagg, Thor, and Fandral hovered just far enough out of the way to shout suggestions and talk trash. Lyric decided she probably should have taken her chances with Hastia. It wouldn't have been nearly as brutal. Sif was like a force of nature, immovable and unstoppable. Lyric put up with the abuse for about three hours before she tapped out, having just been tossed and landing on her back.. “Okay! I give! I'm done for the day. Holy shit.” Sif hadn't even broken a sweat. Completely unfair. The warrior extended her hand to help the small mortal to her feet. “See? Aren't you happy we did not start with weapons?” Lyric bent over and caught her breath as she regained her footing. “Yes. Yes, very happy. Your ponytail didn't even come loose! What the hell?” Lyric continued to gasp, the metal suddenly feeling far more constricting than it had before. “Practice Lyric. Years of it. Fret not, we shall make a warrior of you yet.” Everything was starting to get a little fuzzy. It was her back. That was what was wrong. It felt like her back was being pushed into the armor too tightly. “Hey, I think there's... something...”

 

As dizziness washed over her, Lyric's knees buckled. Up until a month ago she had never blacked out before. It was a habit she was hoping to break soon.

 

\- - - - -

 

When she opened her eyes again Sif and Volstagg were fighting with the straps holding the upper body armor on as Thor and Fandral tried to calm Avi down. When they noticed she was awake everyone froze. “Lyric... just remain calm. There was an accident.” Thor said in an even tone. “What kind of accident?” No one moved a muscle except Loki, who casually strolled into her line of sight. “It's my fault. I didn't check the back piece properly. It was old and weakened from use. That last throw made it cave. Lyric I am so, so sorry. Had it been anyone else they would... “ Sif's breath became shaky as she tried to regain her composure. “They would what?” Lyric asked hesitantly. As if talking about what he had for lunch, Loki chose now to speak.“They wouldn't have come back from the dead. Your body had been deprived of adequate oxygen for too long, the final blow doing you in. Was it a need to prove yourself or simply stubbornness that kept you from telling anyone you were unable to breath?” With no small amount of difficulty she sat up, shooting him a half grin. “A little of both. She was beating my ass. I had to keep some dignity.”

 

With the aid of Sif and Volstagg, Lyric got to her feet. “How do you get this thing off? Is there a hidden clasp or something? I'm not seeing it...” Only then did she notice the others (with the exception of Loki) had backed away. They weren't hostile, but watched closely. “...Is everything okay?” she finally asked as she halted her attempts to loosen the metal she was trapped in. Thor exchanged worried glances with the warriors, looking guilt ridden when he finally made eye contact with her. “There is no pleasant way to say this. I am sorry, but you must remain isolated until life is restored to your body. Your ability to control your power is too unpredictable at the present time.” She felt her stomach drop with the reality of the situation finally hitting her. It had happened again. She stood before them dead. “Oh. Yeah. That's a good point. So, um... do I need to go stay in my room or...?” As her voice trailed off Loki took a few steps closer to her.

 

“Brother, sending her to her room like a child to be punished is a bit extreme, is it not? This must be difficult for her to deal with. Do not make her suffer it alone.” Thor shifted uncomfortably. “What would you have me do?” Loki spun to face him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Provide her with company in her time of hardship that is capable of protecting themselves against any mishaps. Avi, if you would be so kind have a clean set of her clothing brought to my chambers? Lyric, come with me.” Not sure what else to do Lyric complied as Loki placed his hand on her lower back and started guiding her away. She looked back at Thor as he spoke. “Do you think this wise?” Without looking to Thor or slowing his pace Loki called back. “I think this to be an opportunity. Fear not, we shall both return whole.”

 

The walk to his chambers was silent. Judging by the looks on the guards faces her lifelessness was obvious. “They are simply uncomfortable with what they do not understand. Fret not, you are still just as lovely.” Loki said, making sure to give a scathing glare to one of the more obvious guards. “It's okay,” She said, her voice sounding far more meek than she liked. “If I were them I would probably stare too.” That was about the time they reached his doors. Any self respecting Slytherin would have sworn this came straight out of their common room. Though carved with perfect symmetry, they looked like knots consisting of maybe a hundred snakes. “Then that is one of the issues that must be addressed. Denial and fear of your true nature has disastrous consequences... let my experience serve as an example.” Thor had told her about the event that pushed his brother's mind over the edge and allowed Loki to become the play thing of Thanos, but she had always wondered how much of it was true. Now she had her answer; Loki really was a frost giant.

 

His chambers were amazing. Upon first walking in all that could be seen were the sitting area and two sets of ornate double doors, the bathroom to the right and the bedroom to the left. The ceiling had to be fifteen feet high, and nearly every wall were bookshelves that reached the very top. There was a fireplace nearly as tall as Loki and about seven feet wide, above it his sigil; two intertwining snakes. The sofa and chairs situated around it were over sized and overstuffed with plush green fabric and intricate black frames. Near the expansive balcony sat the dinging area, able to comfortably seat about eight people and made from the same black wood. The wall leading out to the balcony were massive floor to ceiling windows with thick black and green velvet curtains hanging heavily, letting in just the right amount of light. Between the two double doors sat a large matching desk covered in bottles, parchment, dried herbs, books, and various other objects Lyric could only assume were tools of some kind. His ongoing theme of green, black, and gold had extended to his area of the palace but it wasn't as overwhelming as Lyric would have thought it would be. Aside from his desk and various stacks of books the room was impeccably clean.

 

He flicked his wrist in the direction of the bathroom and ushered Lyric inside the sitting area. She didn't get nervous until she heard the lock click behind her. “Just a precaution darling. Able as I may be to defend myself against any accidents I do not wish for any unwary visitors to be eviscerated.” She started to take a few steps into the room. “So far the only thing I have managed to do is die. Maybe you guys are wrong. Maybe I don't have any stabby powers that might disembowel people.” His hands were on her shoulders, his lips next to her ear, so silently she had never heard him come up behind her. “You are Princess Lyric. Granddaughter of Leviathan, daughter of Princess Angelique, and second in line to the throne of Hell. I assure you, you have 'stabby powers'... and much more.” He let go and signaled for her to follow him to the sitting area. He started a roaring fire with a glance at the hearth and sat on the couch, reclining back with his legs spread like he didn't have a demon in his living room. “So, what do you know of your people?” Lyric stood by the couch feeling very ignorant. “Uh, well... nothing really I guess. My mom went crazy because she got stuck on Earth too long. Other than that I don't know anything.”

 

“Sit, please. I will only bite if you ask nicely.” Loki grinned as he motioned to the empty spot on the sofa. Tentatively, Lyric took a seat on the far end. If they had had been right and she was unpredictable she wanted to avoid sending some sort of death spike through his face because she couldn't control her hormones. “Just as we have a noble cast in Asgard, Cenobites are the elite demonic forces of Hell. Priests and priestesses that worship all manor of pain and degradation. Once in hell those condemned do not rise in rank. They are left to their suffering until it becomes something else, a twisted and masochistic desire slaked only by depravity. The Cenobites are selected from other realms by various means, but more often than not they must solve a puzzle to prove their worth. If they fail at the task they become playthings for the Cenobites. Should they succeed or be deemed worthy somehow they will be made one of them. You however are above the rest. The second naturally born Cenobite to ever be brought into existence. Lucy you.” Lyric ran her fingers thru her hair. No wonder Queen Frigga kept telling her she wasn't ready to hear all this. Loki stood to answer a knock at the door, retrieving the cloths he ordered brought to his room. “I don't really feel lucky.” Lyric croaked out as he made his way back to her. He placed the cloths on the coffee table in front of them and resumed his post, an eyebrow raised in interest. “No? You are a unique being. Pain that would cripple others instead will bring you euphoric bliss. At the end of your mortal life you know already your position, not as a damned soul, but as royalty. Your very title grants you the right to act as a true judge, jury, and executioner to those that would harm the innocent... people like Larry Wilson.”

 

“I don't want to talk about that.” She said flatly as she stood. She made her way to the fireplace, wringing her hands as she did. Jesus, did everyone know what happened? “You do not believe your actions were warranted?” Loki asked casually from the couch, his eyes following her. “I didn't say that... I mean, he did deserve... but I don't think...” In just a few fluid movements he stood before her, a knife in his hands. Before she had time to back away he swiftly cut away at the leather straps holding the armor onto her. The damaged pieces fell to the floor with a loud clatter. She had just enough presence of mind to tightly bring her arms up in front of her, holding the now free too small chest plate in place to cover herself (little good it did her). Loki's smile could easily have been mistaken for evil as his eyes roamed her body. “Your bath is ready. The practice grounds are such a filthy place. Do you require help removing the bottom portion?” “N-no, I got it... th-thanks.” She could feel him watching as she grabbed her cloths and hurried to the bathroom, his low chuckle following her.

 

It was really more of a small pool than a bathtub, sunken into the dark wooden floor. It looked like it had been hammered out of copper and had a small set of steps that led down into a shallow portion. She stripped and waded into the water. The deeper end came up to just under her breasts and was lined with a sort of bench that kept her shoulders and up from going under when sitting. The water was being fed from the ceiling, giving it the feeling of a water fall until it stopped. The smell of orchids and vanilla (how did he know that was her favorite?) had almost calmed her down, until she noticed the

water start to become more and more milky. When the liquid had become opaque he spoke. “I assume you would like to protect your modesty.” Lyric brought her legs up on the bench and wrapped her arms around her chest trying to make herself as small as possible as she snapped her head to look at him. “Loki! What are you doing in here?!” He gestured around the space as he took deliberate steps toward the bathtub, one hand behind his back. “These are my bathing chambers. I am free to enter them if I wish.” He took a spot on the floor nearly sitting directly behind Lyric. “Yeah, but I'm using them! And I am very, very naked!” Innocently he put his fingers in the water and lightly splashed her. “I know. That's why I changed it's color. I would not want you to feel vulnerable. We never finished our conversation. Do you not feel Larry Wilson deserved his fate?”

 

“It's not as simple as that.” Lyric said in a shaking voice. “Why not? Did he not do irrevocable harm to both you and your brother? Did he not rape you? Kill you? Did he not say that he had planned to attack Wade as well?” She wasn't just uncomfortable now. Something was happening. It felt like sparks were going off in her brain, sending a current down her spine that branched out to the rest of her body. Her fingertips itched. “He did, but...” His hands were on her now, her right shoulder and the left side of her neck, gently pulling her back to him and whispering in her ear. “But what my sweet creature? You know exactly what he was. You know that if anyone had the right to punish him it was you. You know that the laws of your world failed you and allowed him to roam free. You know he would have done it again. Why then your hesitation? Why feel any guilt?” Something inside her snapped. A green barrier appeared around them as rusted, hooked chains erupted from the water where her hands were submerged, embedding themselves in the walls, ceiling and mirrors. The green barrier had kept any from hitting Lyric or Loki as he let out a low, triumphant laugh. Blue charges of energy ran up and down the chains, cracking loudly. “Now that we have unlocked your power we need to find your inner calm. Only then can you restrain yourself. That calm will only come from accepting what you are. Why carry the guilt of his death?” Through sobs she had no idea she had started Lyric finally cried out. “Because good people don't do what I did!” His fingers left her shoulder and snaked through her hair, grabbing hold and pulling back painfully sending a wave of pleasure through her body. “Yes they do. Soldiers fight and die in war. Hangmen rid the worlds of those that would seek to murder, rape, and pillage. Parents defend their families. Justified death. You know it as well as I. I am the god of lies. You can fool yourself, but you cannot fool me. The truth, tell me the _real_ reason, Lyric.” His voice had never raised, but it still rung in her ears. She had to face it.

 

“Because I liked it... I liked how it felt killing him... and I liked watching him die.”

 

The chains unhooked themselves and clattered loudly to the floor before slowly starting to pull themselves into the water. Saying it out loud had been liberating and the peace it brought was welcome. Lifting her hands out of the water her jaw dropped slightly. Two holes had opened in her palms but they didn't feel like a part of her body. This is where the chains were retreating to. When the last hook had drawn itself in the holes disappeared as if nothing had ever been there. Loki maintained his grip on her hair, letting go of her neck as he brushed his lips across her cheek. “I think you've finally got it.” Lyric swallowed hard before she asked. “Am I evil?” “No little Dove. So often darkness is mistaken for evil, the light for good, when they have no correlation. Your purpose is to punish the wicked. How then can you be evil? Because you delight in justice? Because you desire pain? Leave these notions behind. Be what you are, Lyric. Would you like me to help you see?” She wanted to answer. She really did. She just didn't have an answer for him. All reason her brain was still capable of was screaming no, but was quickly being overridden by her body begging her to let go every time he tugged a little tighter on her hair. Of it's own volition her back arched and her mouth opened. She had hoped words would fall out. Instead a throaty moan escaped her lips. She should leave, right now, but her body refused to work with her.

 

He nuzzled the soft spot behind her ear. “I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Are you nervous? Why would that be?” He purred. She couldn't take it anymore. He was too much. “Yes. You make me nervous.” “Why?” There was no going back. “The way you look at me. It's like I can feel your eyes, imagining taking me... touching me... fucking me...” Loki's breath had become hard. Slowly he brought one of his hidden daggers up to the soft spot at the base of her throat and started to lightly drag it down her chest, drawing a thin line of blood. “You cannot imagine all the ways I have dreamed of corrupting you. Is that what you want, to be corrupted?” She could hardly hear her own voice. “Yes.” Loki let go of her hair and stood. “My bed. Now.” Lyric stood in the bath with her back to Loki and made her way to the steps. She wrapped a towel around herself and started out of the bathroom, keeping her eyes on him to see what he may do. He opened the doors and she entered with no prodding, even though she was visibly shaking.“There is a good girl, now lay down for me.”

 

Lyric was dazed as she went to lay on her back. She watched as he stripped off his clothing, wanting to touch his beautiful pale skin and feel his long, lean muscles move under her touch. She squeaked when Loki took her by the legs and pulled her so that her ass was at the very edge of the bed, then ripping the towel away from her. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him as he went down to his knees, placing himself between her legs. “I have had to watch you since the day you arrived, so sweet, so endearing, and try to keep myself from ravaging you until you beg me to stop. I confess I have thought of little else since first looking upon you as you were introduced to the kingdom. Had you not been so frightened I would have taken you that first night.” He left hot, open mouthed kisses down her stomach as he worked his way down. He watched intently as he started to slowly but firmly spread her legs, much to Lyric's mortification. Then she was exposed, unable to close her thighs to cover her smooth mound against his eyes.

 

“You are _exquisite,_ pet. Do you feel how wet you are for me already?” She couldn't speak, she was too overwhelmed. Loki pushed her legs further apart and with a wave of his hand they were bound in place, allowing her no movement of her lower body. When she realized the desperate mewling noises she heard were coming from herself she felt a wave of shame hit her and tried to quite herself. “Oh we will have none of that little one. I want to hear every noise you make. They are mine now, just like the rest of you.” She stopped fighting it when he started kissing her inner thighs. When he bit down hard enough to draw blood just a breath away from her core she actually cried out, her hips trying to buck up as much as they could. Loki looked like he was almost in a trance as he licked where he had bitten her. She didn't know when she fell on her back again, only that she wasn't prepared to feel his fingers at her entrance. He slid in one finger, and then a second and he continued to lap up the blood. When he bent them inside of her she thought her brain would melt.

 

His fingers alone felt like magic, but when he licked her clit it was like everything around her shattered. Her back arched and her fingers threaded themselves in his hair before she could berate herself for being so vulgar. That was when his control broke. He ate her like he had been starving, moaning into her folds as he started fucking her with his long, silver tongue. “Loki! Oh my -god!” He roughly shoved his fingers back inside her as he went to lapping her clit again, pumping harder the wetter she became. “Oh my god just like that! Please don't stop, Loki! Oh!” Her body was a trembling mess as she squirted all over Loki's fingers. He watched in awe as she continued to cum for him. He had to take her. He couldn't wait another moment.

 

With magic he pushed her roughly to the center of the bed. He wouldn't restrain her this time. He wanted to feel her move against him. He took a moment to appreciate how adorable she was as she came down, legs spread wide, and her chest heaving. When Lyric was finally able to open her eyes again he had just positioned himself above her. She could feel him against her thigh and decided not to look. He felt massive and seeing it would only scare her. He took himself in hand and slammed into her. It felt like she was being split in two. Had she been in her other, living form she would have blacked out, but as she was she came around him right away. “Such a good girl, taking all of me. Can you feel me throbbing inside of you?” “Yes!” She managed to answer, raking her fingernails down his back. He breathed in sharply, bucking his hips and savoring the pain. “Ah, so you are a bad girl after all. Do you know what happens to bad girls, darling?” She shook her head as her eyes began to water of their own volition. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath, relishing the sweet smell of her hair. “They get used, and fucked, and punished.” He whispered before slamming into her again.

 

This time there was no chance for her to steady herself. He pistoned into her as hard and unyielding as a machine as he bit her again, this time drawing blood from her neck. She let go, relaxing her body and allowing him to do as he wished to her. Lyric wanted him to use her. She wanted Loki to take her over completely. He sat up on his knees, lifting her hips to meet him as he hammered at her. The wet push and pull against her tight inner walls was mind numbingly delicious, and his strong fingers dug into her hips in just the right places. He couldn't help but think of how perfect she looked, her small body being ravaged on his deep green sheets. She looked like a doll. A perfect little toy for him to play with as rough as he wished. The movement of his hips was becoming more erratic. He was going to cum soon but he wanted her to come undone once more, with him this time.

 

“Come for me pet. Come for me again.” He sounded almost menacing, making a bolt of pleasure shoot through Lyric. “Hurt me! Please, please hurt me!” she begged, hating how needy she sounded. “You want your punishment, pet?” He asked as he made himself slow down. “Yes! Yes please!” The grin that spread across his face was truly evil. “Yes, what?” She was nearly crying. She wouldn't do it. There was no way she was going to do that. He had her on her hands and knees in an instant pulling her hair so hard she was forced to arch her back, her fingertips barely touching the bed. He leaned down and spoke quietly into her ear. “Unless it has escaped you attention, _you are mine when I am inside you_ , and if that is what I wish you will fucking obey me. Now... yes, what?” She didn't want to, but the need to do as he said was far too strong. One tear fell as she gave in. “Yes... sir! Yes sir!”

 

The relief she felt after obeying him was astonishing. Her pussy was gushing as he put his hand between her shoulders and pushed them down to the mattress, pushing her ass up obscenely. He fucked her with renewed vigor, spanking her so hard that it made her body buckle under the impact. He continued until she was little more than a drooling, shaking mess beneath him. “Oh god! I can't stop it! Fuck sir, I'm going to cum!” He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up tight against his front, choking her roughly as he spilled deep inside her. She drenched him as she clung to his arm, squirting until her eyes rolled back in her head. He ran his hands up and down her body as he started gently kissing her neck, her her head resting against his solid chest. “You were right, you are a bastard.” He cupped her breasts and kneaded roughly as he pulled out of her, then pulled her to lay down beside him. “I know, but I am a bastard that understands exactly what you need.” She didn't even bother arguing, she was too exhausted. As she started to drift off she felt him hold her closer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Her cloths were on the bedside table when she woke about two hours later. This was bad. Really bad. This went way past poor decision making. She had sex with Loki. Filthy, kinky, gloriously brutal sex with a fairly unbalanced god of all the shit that typically got you into trouble. The doors were shut and he was nowhere to be found in the room. Lyric didn't know if she should be irritated that he left without a word or relieved that he gave her some space to try to calm down. She finished pulling on her cloths but was unable to find her trusty combat boots. Deciding they must still be in bathing chamber Lyric opened the door. There, sitting at the table snacking on some fruit she couldn't remember the name of sat Loki. She hadn't escaped the soon to be awkward conversation after all. “You were sleeping so soundly I didn't wish to wake you. I took the liberty of having lunch brought up instead. Please, join me.”

 

She made her way to the table and sat, trying to look as confident as he did but failing as she tried to smooth her mussed hair. “Thanks. You didn't have to send for this.” She said, reaching for a hunk of bread and tearing of a piece to pop in her mouth. “Shall we discuss what happened or would you rather I go on pretending not to know you are trying to avoid eye contact?” He said it like he was asking to borrow a book, which somehow made her feel all the more confused about what just happened. “Okay. We should probably talk about it, but I... I don't really know what to say. I've never really... well...” She didn't have to say it. He already knew. “Abuse has been your only experience with sex and you are unsure as to what happens next.” Loki summed up for her. She cast a quick glance and nodded once before focusing back on her bread intently. “I do not expect love, if that is what worries you. Nor do I expect to be the only person that you bed, though I _very much hope to enjoy you again_. You have no responsibility or obligation sexually to me, nor I to you. It is as simple as that, though I am sure commitment and fidelity are not the only things you wish to talk about.”

 

Lyric let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and closed her eyes in relief. “No, that wasn't all but I do feel _way_ better. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of confused and... a little scared. After all the fucked up shit that happened to me... why did I _like_ what we did? Shouldn't it bother me? Dose that mean I have something kind of off up here?” She said pointing to her head. Loki gave her a sympathetic look, a real one that was in no way condescending or sarcastic. “Oh darling, there is nothing, _nothing_ , wrong with liking what happened between us. You were in your Cenobite form. In that state your body and mind yearn to hurt and to be dominated, or to dominate others. It is natural. Tell me, and remember I will know if you lie... did you enjoy it?” Lyric finally looked to him again. “Yes.” “Was there any moment you would have changed?” “No.” “If I were to have gone rougher, spoken harsher, cut deeper... would you still have come for me?” “... Yes.” Loki smirked as he set back. “Then why should it bother you?” Lyric chewed her bread and washed it down with some juice before continuing. “You said that when you're inside me I'm yours...” Loki's eyes regained that dark, seductive gleam she had come to recognize as he sat forward and propped his arms on the table. “I did. I am a bit dominant in my more carnal pursuits. Should we have a repeat of these events I shall be again, and should another join us I plan on being the one you listen to.” The choking noise Lyric made on her next bite was decidedly undignified. “Another joining us?” “I told you that first night pet; you tell me what makes you nervous and I will introduce you to bad habits that will have you begging to stay in trouble with me. You told me, and I am a man of my word.”

 

The rest of the meal went a lot smoother than she had expected it to after the more uncomfortable topics were out of the way. He asked about her stay in the kingdom, her life before, what she had studied. All the usual questions. To her surprise his interest was genuine. His account of growing up in the palace was expectedly different than his brother's. He had preferred books to violent games. Had valued brains above brawn. He had always known his relationship with his parents was not the same as Thor's, but it was the influence of Thanos that had convinced him that they loved him less. As the fog cleared and he came back to his scenes he remembered that though they loved him differently, he was an equal to Thor in their eyes. They talked for another few hours before Lyric had to excuse herself to go get ready for dinner. It had actually been very pleasant.

 

When she opened one of the doors to her chambers she was immediately wrapped in a bone crushing hug. “I was so worried about you! What happened?! Are you hurt?!” “Avi, I can't breath.” She let go of Lyric and pulled her into the room, wasting no time as she smoothed Lyrics clothing and looked for any signs if injury of distress. “Chill! I promise I'm fine! Have you been in here worried the whole time?” Satisfied that Lyric was indeed okay Avi, finished her inspection. “What else was I gonna do? We were all worried to death! What happened with the prince?” She tried to play it cool, but Lyric could feel her cheeks heating up as she walked away and headed for a couch. “We figured out how to keep my powers under control so... yay.” She plopped down and picked up a book off of the side table. Avi took a seat facing her, looking intently. “Well?” “Well what?” Lyric asked as she cracked open the book. “Well how do you do it?” Avi asked like it should have been obvious. Lyric shifted. “Oh, I just had to realize that what I am and what I did is okay. That's all.” “That's all?” “Yep.” She answered as she pulled her legs up under her. There was a brief moment of quiet until Avi spoke up again.

 

“Anything else?”

“Nope.”

“No?”

“Nada.”

“......You are lying.”

“No I'm not.”

“Your book is upside down.”

 

Shit.

 

Lyric dropped the book and looked to her friend. “I might have kind of had sex with Loki.” The quiet stretched on as Avi computed. “Well... that was a horrible idea. Just really, _really_ horrible. I thought you were supposed to be smart?” Lyric now fully appreciated why it was called a throw pillow. “I didn't mean for it to happen! It just kind of did.” Avi lifted a brow high as she tucked the pillow behind her back. “So, you accidentally had sex with an unstable womanizer that threw your father out of a window?” Lyric rested her elbows on her knees as she cradled her head in her hands. “Oh fuck... he did throw Tony out a window.” Avi ran her fingers through her hair, clearly already searching for some sort of solution. “How are you going to tell your father you are being courted by Prince Loki?” Just the thought made ice shoot down Lyric's spine. She dropped her hands and looked to Avi. “I'm not. There's nothing to tell. He isn't 'courting' me. We just had sex. No strings. No relationship. Just sex.”

 

Avi looked a little relieved as she reclined against the back of the couch. “Oh thank the Norns. That would be nothing but trouble.” Lyric copied her posture and let her guard down. “We already talked about the ground rules. I know what to expect next time.” Avi lifted her head and shot Lyric an alarmed look. “What do you mean 'next time'? Did the prince tell you there would be a next time?” “Well, I mean, it was really... _really good_. We had fun. He said he wanted to do it again... and I think I might too. We have boundaries and we know our place with each other. We're adults, why would it matter if there's a next time?” Avi sat back up and ran her hands down her face before answering. “There is never a next time with Prince Loki. Ever. I have seen him take countless women to his chambers... _never_ twice. He may act casual, but this is unheard of.”

 

“.........Oh.”

 

“Yes, _oh_.”

 

\- - - - -

 

There was another feast that night. Another battle, another victory. These things happened so often she couldn't keep up anymore. Feasts were always fun and great for getting tipsy and doing goofy shit with her friends. This gown reminded her of an Indian sari, black with silver trim. The regular speeches were made and the heroes given their due before the eating began. As usual Lyric could feel Loki watching her, but something was different. There was another emotion at play behind his eyes this time that she noticed when Fandral drug her to the dance floor, then again when she started talking to Thor about gaining control over her abilities (leaving out the part about her being naked at the time). “Well done, Lyric! When shall you start training to use them?” Lyric shrugged her shoulders as she cut off a piece of meat. “I don't know. Queen Frigga has to find me a teacher first. Apparently they have to be okay with murder since killing me is going to be part of the job description. Do you think she is going to find me a Cenobite?” Thor grew a little grim. “I doubt it. They rarely leave their own domain unless it is to claim a soul. They have little need for diplomatic relations outside of Hell. Worry not. I am sure mother will find you a skilled instructor. For now, let us rejoice. We need no longer be deprived of your company should death take you!” Sudden guilt and excitement hit her at the same time. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? Oh yeah... Loki. “Oh my god. Thor. Does this mean I can see my family?” The light returned to Thor's eyes as he beamed at her. “I shall see what I can do.” In her gratitude she threw her arms around him in a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you!!”

 

As she let go Loki passed them and made his exit out of the hall.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Jesus Christ... is he _trying_ to kill him?” Lyric asked as her lesson with Sif came to an end, their attention being taken by the fighting men in the sparing ring next to theirs. Loki and Fandral were almost snarling at each other as they jabbed and dodged. Fandral had a longer reach with his sword, but Loki evaded him easily landing blow after blow with his daggers that would have been lethal had it been a real fight. Fandral's normally perfect hair was a sweaty mass clinging to his skin. “It is strange, I have never seen Loki put this much effort into practice before.” Sif remarked as she help Lyric dust off her regular clothing, having deciding to take it relatively easy until the girl's armor was made. At last Fandral took a knee. “I had almost forgotten how quick you are. Be sure to remind me before our next match so that I do not make a fool of myself again, would you?” As Fandral dramatically drug himself out of the ring Loki spoke. “Thor, how long has it been?” Thor chuckled, clapping Fandral on the back as he passed. “Oh, at least 60 years. You have always been loath to step in the ring with me.” Casting a quick glance to Lyric then looking back to his brother Loki gave a wide, deceptive smile. “This is true, but perhaps it is time for another round.”

 

Thor was all smiles as he entered the ring, Loki pacing a bit menacingly. Lyric leaned against the enclosure in between Volstagg and Hogun. “I don't know what he's on about. Thor has always pummeled him.” The large warrior said under his breath to Lyric. “They wouldn't actually hurt each other... would they?” “Yes.” Hogun stated simply, making Lyric's eyes widen in alarm. Volstagg huffed lightly and tried to ease her worry. “They tend to get a bit... competitive. Thor has his strength and Loki his power, but Loki has always wanted to best Thor without his magic to prove his skill. Last time they went at each other the Queen intervened and forbade them to go against one another again. But that was a long time ago. I am sure they will handle themselves just fine now. Do not worry.” As soon as the words left his mouth a distinctly Loki shaped flying object hit the partition in front of them. “Oh my god!” Lyric's hands shot up to cover her mouth, Hogun putting a hand on her shoulder and holding her in place before she could make for the door to the ring and stop them. “They have fought much harder than this. Everything is fine.” He said.

 

Loki was back on his feet and moving like nothing had happened. As they circled Thor jested “Are you still certain you wish to do this?” Loki answered by running at Thor, dropping at the last minute to avoid his fist and sliding along the ground as he hooked one foot around Thor's leg and used the other to deliver a brutal kick to the back of his knee. As the blond god fell Loki grabbed his throat and put him in a hold, cutting off his air. Thor reached back and grabbed a hold of the back of Loki's neck. He pulled forward and threw the trickster to the ground before him. Standing up and making his way to Loki, Thor never expected to be grabbed by the ankles. Even less expected was the vicious kick to the abdomen Loki gave him from his sprawled position on the ground. It seemed to stretch on forever, through she knew the skirmish really only lasted a few minutes. She tried to remain calm but could see on the faces of the warriors that even they had started to worry.

 

“I surrender. The match is yours brother.”

 

The entire practice grounds fell silent.

 

Loki won.

 

No powers. No weapons. Just hand to hand combat... and Loki beat Thor.

 

The princes both looked as if they had just come back from war. Both sported mirroring black eyes. Loki had a split lip and Thor's nose was gushing blood. They were cut, bruised, scraped, and filthy all over. As the younger helped the older to his feet Thor beamed “I never thought I would see the day. I am proud of you.” Loki wiped the blood from his lip. “Thank you. Remember to express that pride when mother attempts to flay me.”

 

After washing away the dirt and dust from her lessons Lyric made her way to Loki's chambers. The doors opened on their own as she drew near and shut after her. Loki had just washed himself and was walking out of his bathing chambers in nothing but his leather pants, hair still dripping. “What the hell was that?!” she cried out. “I am afraid I do not follow. Surly you have seen practice before?” He answered innocently. “That wasn't _practice_ , that was _fighting_. Why did you go after them like that? They didn't do anything to you.” He walked to her slowly. She had started to back up without realizing it. “Please _princess_ , do not make the mistake of believing that because I have been kind to you I am a good man. I am not. They have no illusions when it comes to me...” Lyric backed into the wall as his arms came out to cage her. “... do you?” She hated that he could so easily make her feel like this. Like some bumbling idiot with no control over their body's reactions. “No. No illusions.” She said in a quiet voice as she weakly attempted to push him away. Her hands met his solid chest and he simply moved closer, his body heat and scent making it difficult to catch her breath.

 

“You cannot lie to me Lyric. Did you not think it was beneath me? That I should have acted with more nobility?” Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lyric finally managed to look him in the eye. “I think you should stop acting like you have something to prove.” A dark grin spread across his features as he brought his face closer to hers. “Oh my sweet creature, there is _always_ something to prove for the sons of Odin. I proved to Fandral that his flamboyance overtook his good sense on the battle field, perhaps saving his life one day. I proved to Thor that he could be bested in combat, provoking him to train harder and be better... and I proved to you that no matter who else you may take to your bed,” his hand snaked down the front of her pants, drawing his middle finger along her dripping slit as he breathed in her ear. “I can outsmart and out brutalize any of them.”

 

He sunk two fingers deep inside her as he attacked her neck, forcing a loud, shaking moan from her lungs. His thumb found her clit as he drove into her relentlessly. Lyric continued to cry out. She couldn't have stopped it even if she had tried. She clung to his shoulders, hating that she wanted him so close. “Such a tight little cunt. Tell me, when your heart races and your skin is warm do you think you could take me? All of me?” Her eyes widened in fear as she shook her head violently. “Such a pity. We shall have to work on that.” He crooked his fingers and drove a scream from deep inside of Lyric, hitting her g-spot over and over again until her head fell back and her walls clamped down around him. As she came down Loki wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up until she could stand on her own, their height difference making her toes barely touch the floor. “So, do you not like me anymore?” Loki asked in the conversational way that only he was capable of after giving her a blinding orgasm. “Yes, I still like you... even if you're a shit. What's that noise? Is someone knocking?” Loki guided her to the sofa on his way to the door, Lyric momentarily worried that they had been caught. “Your highness, have you seen Princess Lyric?” the guard asked. “She has been visiting with me.” Loki lied smoothly. “She has been summoned to the throne room, your highness, to meet with her family.” Excitement prompted Lyric's legs into working as she dashed for the door. “Tony?! Wade?! They're here?!” The sinking feeling her heart felt at seeing the guard's expression turned to pure terror at his next words.

 

“No, your highness. A royal delegation...

 

from hell.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I'm not ready for this.”

 

Lyric's voice was hollow as Loki transformed her disheveled clothing into a simple soft, cotton black dress. “There is nothing to fear, pet. Remember, they hold no sway in the kingdom of Asgard. They can force you to do nothing. Without a gateway open to Midgard they cannot enter, so your family is safe. Do not allow them to make you believe otherwise.” Lyric looked down at the dress Loki had crafted for her, unable to appreciate how pretty or comfortable it was. “He said I'm meeting with my family.” “Leviathan is not unreasonable. Should he actually make an appearance I would be very surprised.” “I'm not scared of Leviathan.” Loki stopped messing with the dress, finally understanding. “Your mother.” It was becoming increasingly difficult not to cry. Lyric hated crying. Especially over that bitch.

 

“She can do nothing to you here. _**Nothing**_. Do not allow her to see any sign of weakness. She will exploit it the first moment she gets the chance.” A small humorless laugh fell out of Lyric as she nervously finger brushed her hair. “Trust me, I learned that a long time ago.” A bright light in the distance signaled their arrival at the observatory. “Okay. Wish me luck” Lyric said as she started to walk off. “You do not need luck. You have me.” Loki linked his arm in hers, setting the pace as they left his rooms and set off down the hall, Lyric looking at him quizzically. “What? Did you believe I would allow you to face them unescorted? Oh ye of little faith.”

 

When they arrived Odin and Thor were already there. “I apologize my dear for the abruptness of this meeting. We were only just informed ourselves, and because of your current residence within our walls we cannot turn them away.” Odin said as Lyric bowed, his condolences evident in his tone as he helped her to stand and kissed her forehead. She hadn't had much interaction with they busy king, but they had all been very friendly and warm. If she had been given the opportunity to choose a grandfather, Lyric would likely have chosen someone like Odin. “It's okay your majesty. Mom was always good at making other people uncomfortable. I'm sorry I brought them here.” He placed his hand on her shoulder as he put her into position beside him, Loki at her her side and Thor standing by his father. “Nonsense. This is currently the safest place for you, and I would not turn away a friend that means such a great deal to my son... both of them.” He added as he eyed Loki a little too knowingly. Lyric blushed as the prince simply gave a small, cheeky grin. Thor remained oblivious.

 

The vast double doors opened as the strangest creatures Lyric had ever seen filed into the room. They were all bald, all wore gruesome, blood caked black outfits and carried themselves with the same somber air, but that was where the similarities halted. One was short and seemed to be made of nothing but rolls and rolls of fat, his skin shining from the copious amounts of grease that clung to him and goggles so black that she was sure nothing could be seen through them. The tallest had no eyes to speak of, just a mouth held open by chains that wrapped around his head, pulled tight by hooks that had long ago embedded themselves in his skin and exposed his constantly clanking teeth. There was what Lyric assumed to be a female that would have been frail looking were it not for the spiked metal that pierced the bridge of her nose. Taught wires stuck out of her cheeks and connected to her shoulders, and a large wound lay in the center of her throat looking overtly vaginal. The next was the most menacing of them all. A tall man that resonated the feeling of importance. His hairless scalp and face were covered in a grid pattern, a nail driven deep into his skull at each intersection. It felt like his black eyes looked directly into Lyric's soul, driving her to look away. Then there was the most terrifying. As the procession fanned out and took their places before the Asgardians she stood before Lyric, that familiar smile and those cold features frozen in place, just like Lyric remembered.

 

“Hi mom.”

 

“Darling, it has been so long. Ten years.” Angelique said, her tone as sweet as antifreeze. “Not long enough.” Lyric replied. Angelique looked just like she had when she died; her scalp split down the middle and pulled apart, exposing the bone underneath. Wires connected the flaps of scalp to her shoulders and pulled them tightly, making a bloody crown about her head. “We will have plenty of time to catch up once you come home.” “I lived with you once. That was enough for me.” Lyric shocked herself with the curtness of her responses. She knew that if it were not for the three gods at her side she couldn't have faked bravery like that. “Is that why you demanded this summit so quickly, Princess Angelique? I fear your efforts are for naught as Princess Lyric clearly has no interest in relocating to Hell, and we have no intention of releasing her into your custody.” Odin said with quiet authority, placing an aged hand on Lyric's shoulder. “And where would you have her go, Allfather? Midgard? She poses too far a risk to take. Her ability to control her power is nearly nonexistent and the other humans could never truly understand or trust what she is. She would be outcast. And on Asgard? Do you really want one of us polluting your golden halls, spreading our proclivities among your people? Your sons? The great King Odin would never stand for such.”

 

Odin leveled his gaze at Angelique, his tone becoming more serious. “Do not presume to know what I would and would not do, princess. You know better than any the challenges this young woman has overcome. On Midgard or on Asgard, she would face what came her way and _thrive_. Of that I am certain. I am also certain that you shall _never_ claim her.” The cenobite with the nails covering his head didn't even try to hide his amusement at his princess being called out, glancing at her out of the corner of his black eyes before bringing them back to stare at Lyric unnervingly. “What is to stop us from taking her once she returns to Earth?” Thor took a step forward, tightening his grip on Mjolnir. “You cannot enter Midgard without a gateway.” he said. “But my dear, she _is_ a gateway.” Angelique reminded him, smiling sweetly. “Only if she dies.” Thor retorted, shooting a look to Lyric she knew was supposed to be reassuring but missing the mark. “Accidents do happen, your highness. True though it may be that we have limited access to the realms of the living, we are not without our connections to them... and those that wish to earn our favor. Mortals are so easy to control when the well being of their soul is on the line.” Lyric almost wished for the mom she had before the suicide. “I'm almost impressed, mother. You're even more vile now than you were as a human.”

 

“Oh, enough of this! If I cannot appeal to your reason maybe I can stab at that bleeding heart of yours; we will not stop. People will die if you continue to allow them to place themselves in the way, and they will belong to us. The people you love at our mercy. I promise you, Lyric... you cannot imagine the things we will do to them.” This was her soft spot. Loki could see her considering these words, just like he warned her against. “What does Leviathan have to say about all of this? Surely had he felt this to be an issue of importance he would have graced us with his presence, not send his wayward daughter.” It was clear that all of the cenobites enjoyed the discomfort their princess was in, the one with the nails more than most. “She is mine, and as such he has given me leave to handle the situation as I see fit.” She said through clenched teeth, seething as she tried to maintain her composure. “What say you Hell Priest? Where does your master stand in regard to Princess Angelique's claim on Princess Lyric?” Loki asked, taking a step toward Angelique.

 

The nailed cenobite spoke with a small, satisfied smile. So he was the Hell Priest, and clearly not an underling of Angelique's after all. “My master has far more pressing matters to attend to. His daughter's mistake on Earth is of little concern. He feels it is vanity that compels her to claim her offspring, and I agree. Princess Lyric's soul cannot be purged of it's repugnant goodness, making this an utter waste of time.” Never before had Lyric been so insulted and so relieved at the same time. “There we have it. You have no support from your people and no real way to enforce your will. You have heard her answer. This meeting is over.” Loki said as he stared down at Angelique, calm and collected as rage boiled inside his opponent. Angelique looked away first, her eyes falling on her daughter. “I will see you soon darling.” were her parting words before she stormed out of the hall, followed by her non-pulsed entourage.

 

When the double doors slammed shut Lyric nearly collapsed, Thor catching her on her way down. “Holy shit. Holy Shit!” she panted as her false bravado fell away. As always, Loki looked completely unaffected as he faced them. “Unholy shit if you want to be technical about it.” “Loki, Please!” Odin admonished. “Are you alright my dear?” the king asked, his voice becoming much softer as he bent to check on her. “That was the most terrifying thing I've ever done. Oh my god... _**that's what I am**_?!” She would have taken the stereotypical idea she had about demons any day over what she just saw. “Only in part, my friend. Be assured, you are _nothing_ like them.” Thor said as wrapped her in a brotherly hug. Lyric shook as she gasped for air. “I can never go home... I can't ever go home...” she sobbed. “Wade. Tony. It's all gone. All of it. They'll get them. They'll get them and it'll be all my fault. What am I gonna do? What the fuck am I gonna do?”

 

As Thor helped her to stand Odin took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. “You will stay here until we have navigated this danger to your family. A threat such as this delivered to a royal guest is nearly an act of war and will not be tolerated. For the time being that will be enough to make Leviathan tighten the leash on his daughter. She has never been careful, and her anger made her act with even less tact than she can normally muster. In the meantime we will help you to master your abilities. This is not yet over Lyric, do not lose hope. That is exactly what your mother wants. It makes you vulnerable. _Do not allow her this_. Thor, take her to the healers and instruct them to give her a mild sedative. She is in need of rest.”

 

Thor scooped up the small, shivering bundle that was his friend and started to the door as she gave her thanks to Odin. She didn't even try to fight being carried. As they passed she reached out and lightly took hold of Loki's sleeve. “She almost had me. If you hadn't said anything I would have... thanks, Loki.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a kiss. “Was I supposed to let her run off with my new favorite pe... friend? I think not. Sleep well, Lyric.” Thor had the good grace to wait until they were a few steps out of the door before he spoke.

 

“So... you are my brother's new favorite pet?”

 

“Friend. He said friend.”

 

“But he started to say pet.”

 

“But he didn't. He said friend.”

 

“True, but you have not denied it.”

 

“I... shut up.”

 

“......So do I start calling you sister now or after the ceremony, Loki's favorite pet?”

 

“For the love of god, just hurry up and put me to sleep.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Odin and Frigga came to the mutual decision that magic theory needed to be amped up. Lyric couldn't argue with the choice. She had unleashed her power on accident once before and had a general idea what she had to do to make it go away, but actual control wasn't something she really had a handle on yet and figuring out how to do this stuff without major emotional trauma every time would be nice. Practice was definitely advised.

 

The area she would start taking her lessons in was a large, hollow tower used to train magic users. The surrounding area had been enchanted to make sure any errors would not affect anything outside of it's walls. Considering she shot rusted, hooked chains out of her hands she figured this was a good thing. Frigga would not be continuing her lessons, that much she knew, but hadn't gotten a clear answer as to who her new instructor would be. When she saw Loki waiting inside she wasn't exactly surprised. “Are you sure being my teacher is a good idea? I don't feel like we would get a whole lot done.” He smiled as he slowly made his way to her, his hands behind his back. “I agree, and that is exactly why they only think I will be your instructor.” “You aren't? Then who...?” Her question was cut short.

 

“When the cenobites left I felt for traces of energy, naturally suspicious that your mother may have left something behind as a means to abduct you. Instead, my search lead me to your chambers... where I found this.” He pulled the cube she had found in her mother's things from behind his back. “You do not know what it is, do you?” “It's just a puzzle box.” she said, having forgotten about it until now. “This is the Lament Configuration. One of many tools used to summon cenobites. The exact type of tool I spoke of before. You are already a cenobite so solving or not solving the puzzle would not matter in your case. However, this box is connected to someone that I feel would mutually benefit from your continued self imposed exile from the infernal depths.” Lyric could feel her blood turn to ice as realization set in. “Loki... who is my teacher?” A deep voice spoke behind her as a jagged knife entered her back and through her heart. “I am.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Her eyes fluttered open with her face half covered in the pooled blood beneath her, the tall black clad figure of the Hell Priest looming over her motionless. She started to scoot backward until Loki caught her and pulled Lyric to her feet. “ _WHAT THE FUCK LOKI?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMNED MIND?!”_ “So I have been told.” he chuckled as he held her in place. “Cease your struggling, girl. I have no interest in subjecting my realm to your pathetic kindness.” The Hell Priest returned his blade to it's rightful place on his belt beside his other hand held means of torture. “Wh-what do you want?” The Hell Priest straightened himself, commanding absolute respect and bone chilling reverence. “I want to serve my master... a simple feat made unreasonably difficult by your mother. Her preoccupation with reacquiring you has diverted our energies from our intended purpose. As a result our charges are instigating small acts of rebellion in an attempt to lighten their eternal burdens, the fear they hold for us diminishing. This cannot be allowed to happen. The trickster has presented an opportunity to rid us both of the problems Angelique poses.”

 

Cocking her head Lyric tried to face Loki as best she could, but he still held firm in case she decided to bolt for the door. “What kind of opportunity?” she questioned hesitantly. “Education for resistance. The Hell Priest is willing to teach you everything you need to know to not simply control your ability, but use it.” Loki answered, his grip loosening a bit. “Resistance?” Lyric asked the cenobite as he drew just a bit closer, causing her to flinch. “It is only a matter of time before Angelique's blind determination catches the eye of Leviathan. Ignore her threats and she shall become more erratic. My master will not risk war with Asgard, and will not tolerate further deterioration within Hell's ranks. Both are the inevitable result of her idiocy. He will have no choice but to act against her, stripping her of her status and authority. Once the Princess is out of the way I shall be free to set my realm back to it's proper order. Your role in this is simple; deny her. Refuse her attempts to have you join us and allow her ineptitude to run it's course. After she has fallen, renounce your position in Hell and never enter. I do not wish to put up with another neurotic princess after unseating the first. Do we have a deal?”

 

Her body relaxed a bit, but Lyric was still on high alert. “I don't trust you.” she said simply. This seemed to amuse the Hell Priest. “Normally a very smart choice, but in this case irrelevant. The fact remains that though I derive the greatest pleasure in ripping apart souls and watching what was once good wither away, your unique biology will not permit it. Allowing you residence in Hell would be akin to purposefully introducing a sickness that knows no cure. Pointless and eventually counter productive. We do not want you near us. I will ask only once more, do we have a deal?” He held out his pale, bloodstained hand and patiently awaited her answer. Loki leaned in close to her ear as he whispered. “A cenobite is bound to uphold their end of a bargain, he cannot go back on his word. This is the only way, pet.” Lyric could feel her stomach churn as she locked hands with the cenobite. What other choice did she have? “Very well. Leave us, trickster. We are about to begin.” No. That wasn't part of the deal. “Um, actually... I was thinking he could stay? You know, to keep me comfortable? I mean we just met and this is moving kind of fast so I... _**AAARRGGHHH!!!**_ ”

 

Apparently she wasn't the only one that had evil chains of death. In moments they had hooked into her arms, legs, chest, torso, and back. There had to be at least 20 all pulling from different directions, suspending her and ripping at her flesh as they lifted her a head above the priest. “I care very little for your comfort, and even less for your opinion. Our first lesson is pain. Few things are as intimate as agony. Pain is an integral part of who you are and cannot be repressed or otherwise ignored. Pain is your _god_. Tell me what you feel.” Was he serious? “ _What. Do. You. Feel?_ ” Had her thought processes not stopped, Lyric would have been more frightened. “I FEEL PAIN YOU FUCKING PINHEAD!!” This was not the right answer. With a flick of his wrist the chains tightened, pulling her further apart. “You feel pain as you know it and how you are supposed to respond to it. We are not here to revisit what you already know. Set aside your humanity. Look deeper, and tell me what you feel.”

 

A quick glance around the room told her that Loki had gone. She was left alone with this psycho. “I feel.. I feel...” Not waiting for her to elaborate on her answer, the Hell Priest lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. Grabbing another filthy, serrated blade from his belt he slowly started pushing into her soft abdomen. She managed one good scream before he clamped his hand over her mouth, using the other to twist the metal in her gut. “Clear your mind. Let the sensation wash over you. Let it be the only thing your world consists of in this moment. Let it seep into every fiber of your being, every corner of your soul. There is _only pain_. Now... what do you feel?”

 

He removed his hand as her body relaxed. It hit her suddenly. A peace that she had never known before. A profound awakening within her that seemed to break down barriers she had never known she had constructed. There was no escaping the hurt, but by embracing it she became it's master. After facing it her fear seemed so misplaced and unfounded. Pain was a friend. When everything else crumbled, pain would be there waiting. “......... I feel free.” she said quietly, afraid that anything above a murmurer would mar the beauty of this profound realization. “Very good, your highness. Now you are beginning to understand.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

The hooks disengaged themselves and Lyric fell to the dusty floor, the awe she felt overwhelming her. “Beautiful, is it not?” The Hell Priest asked as he watched her try and fail to stand. “Sorry. I feel kind of weak.” Her entire body felt like it had fallen asleep after she was released, pins and needles erupting over her in waves when she tried to move. The throb between her legs did nothing to help. It wasn't him that caused this reaction, that she was sure of. It was the pain. She couldn't help it. “Weakness is not a desirable trait. Perhaps the trickster will be thoughtful enough to beat it out of you... though the more likely outcome would reduce you to a larger mess.” She stopped trying to stand at that and lowered her face. “It... it isn't... we just...” “Spare me. Who you choose to open your legs for is entirely up to you. We are done for the day. Lessons shall start again in a week, and every week from here on starting at the same time. Do not keep me waiting. Do you understand?”

 

Finally getting her feet under her, Lyric straightened out as best she could. “Yes, um...?” He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her with those black, unblinking eyes. “My purpose does not require a name.” Lyric nodded once and attempted to brush off the worst of the filth on her hands, only making them bloodier after coming into contact with her thoroughly saturated pants. She walked backward to the door, not exactly comfortable letting him out of her sight. “Right. Well, this has been fun. I'm just gonna mosey on outta here. See ya next week... Pinhead.” He was clearly irritated but his stony comportment never wavered, her only clue being a slight roll of the eye and a barely audible huff.

Reaching for the door she stopped to look at her blood covered hand and remembered waking on the floor. She must look horrible. Some poor, unsuspecting noble was going to run into her and have a heart attack. “Call for him. He may enter now.” “I don't need Loki.” she responded automatically. His answer was dripping with sarcasm.“Of course you don't.” She knew then that she was going to hate her new teacher.

 

After Pinhead made his exit through the shadows, Lyric stood in front of the door planning her next move. Loki could easily teleport them to her chambers and no one would have to see her like this. No. She could figure this out without him. Mad dash out of the tower? No. A dead, blood caked Midgardian running through the castle would scare the shit out of people. Sneaking? No. If she was caught hiding like this that would just scare them even worse, and make people suspicious and even more weary of her. Just walking out like everything was normal? No. That wouldn't work either. She couldn't stand the looks and whispers she received as she made her way through the palace. She didn't want their shock or their pity. The tower didn't really offer anything that could be useful. A few cupboards filled with a number of healing potions lined the circular walls. Lyric was well past the point of healing. Some targets were piled on the far side, a small hill of mats beside them.

 

Lyric pulled five off of the top and stacked them like a makeshift bed. Just blood splattered was a better option than blood splattered and dead. She laid on the uncomfortable mats and tried to shut her mind off, but the constant throbbing made it difficult. She pressed her thighs together and tried to think of anything else for nearly an hour before it became too much. The open wounds still stung sharply and were making her crazy. After making sure she was alone in the tower one last time, Lyric ran her hand under the waistband of her pants. Running her middle finger over her slit she let out a small groan. Her clit was over sensitive, needing next to no prodding before she came. It wasn't magical, but it helped. “He must like you. He left your face alone.” Lyric pulled her hand out of her pants as she sat up with a start. “How long have you been standing there?!” Loki slowly strolled to her with an evil glint in his eye. “Shortly before you decided to explore yourself. You never called for me. I was worried.”

 

She stood and made her way to the door, avoiding eye contact. “No you weren't.” “No. I wasn't... more curious than anything. I was going to ask if the Hell Priest had been of any aid. Clearly he was lacking.” It took her a few seconds to catch onto what he was saying. “Ugh, god no! Never. Never ever. That's disgusting. I can't help it if getting hurt makes me... you know. Why do you care anyway?” Loki picked at his fingernails in an attempt to look indifferent. “I don't care.” “Okay. Then, good.” she said awkwardly. She had almost reached the door when his hand grabbed her harshly by the shoulder, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall. His lips crashed into hers fiercely as he ripped off her pants and boy sorts, released himself, and hooked his arms under her knees, lifting them up and spreading her wide. Breaking the kiss he rubbed himself against her. His voice dropped dangerously low and became raspy. “You are still so wet, _princess_. That sweet little gash is begging for more attention.”

 

With no more preamble he impaled her. She didn't know when she started moaning and crying out but it felt so good she couldn't bring herself to care. As long as he was inside of her nothing else mattered. Not Angelique, not war, not her past, just the way he filled her up. His left hand made it's way between them and pressed ruthlessly on the still bleeding wound making her see stars. She wrapped her legs around him and his right hand held her hip in a crushing grip that she was sure would have otherwise crippled her. Loki bit at Lyric's neck, drawing blood and lapping it up like she was his favorite treat. She lost herself at the sight of his porcelain skin contrasting to the brilliant red.

 

She came so hard he paused for a moment, breathing her in as he rested his head on her shoulder. “So sweet... so... tight... s-so soft...” he tried to praise, his lust stifling his ability to speak. He slammed into her at a relentless pace as he fell further into the madness. Desire had consumed them completely. His left hand gave one more cruel press before he brought it to Lyric's face. He forced two blood covered fingers into her mouth all the way to the back. “Suck.” He breathed the command shakily, but the intensity in his eyes never allowed his voice to lose it's danger. Lyric began sucking as he fucked her wildly. She moaned around them and ran her tongue up and down their length, cleaning them to little avail as she started to fall off the edge. Loki's thrusts became more violent and erratic. It forced her orgasm upon her as he emptied himself deep inside.

 

Lyric was carefully put back on her feet as her pants re-materialized on her body sans blood. Loki tucked himself away as he spoke, “Your lessons will be rather intense. Call for me afterword. I shall ensure you return to your chambers unimpeded, and satisfied if that is your wish.” Lyric leaned against the wall not yet trusting her body. Even after he pulled away she still felt crowded.

 

“This is twice we ended up like this.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I heard you don't do twice.”

 

“I don't.”

 

“Then why with me?”

 

“Asgardian women are so dreadfully boring.” He started easily. Too easily. Like it had been rehearsed. “Their vapid nature extends into the bedroom. The faces change, but in the end they are all the same. They vie for attention in hopes of securing a crown and mask any personality they may posses in hopes of becoming whatever they think Thor or I want.” His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. Again she got the feeling that Loki was a predator. “They allow themselves to be used not because it is in their nature or because they derive any true enjoyment out of it, but because it is a means to an end. They are repulsive. But you, my sweet creature, you are so perfectly unique. So twisted. You are a reprieve from the tedium that I would gladly take again and again.”

 

Lyric was so focused on holding herself together she hardly noticed that their surroundings had changed. The clearing of a throat was what finally caught her attention. They were in her room, Avi standing near her bed with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised in a knowing expression. “See you at dinner, Princess Lyric.” He winked as he let her go and vanished. As always, Avi brought her back to the real world.

 

“So, I take it there was a 'next time'?”

 

“Bite me.”

 

“Looks like his highness already took care of that.”

 

\- - - - -

 

That night the queen insisted on hearing about Lyric's lessons. It wasn't until asked that Lyric realized that she hadn't thought to concoct a back up story. No one was supposed to know Pinhead was the one actually teaching her and she mentally cursed herself for not thinking about it. “Please forgive Lyric, Mother. Today was a great deal for her to take in and I would imagine her head is still spinning a bit. The dynamics of the Cenobite Order are a tedious course study, but one she must understand in order to give this fight her best efforts. I am sure next week's lesson will be a much easier topic to broach.” If the whole god thing didn't work out Loki could easily be a hugely successful actor on Earth. The bull shit he spun at the drop of a hat was astounding. The lie however didn't go without raising other concerns for Odin.

 

“A week? Why must she wait so long to continue her training?” he questioned his son, only slightly exasperated. “Because I feel it is best for her mental well being to allow her time to process her situation so that she may fully appreciate what she is up against. She is intelligent, but even the sharpest of minds require time to come to grips with news such as what she has been given. It will also allow her time to consider the things about herself that are innately Cenobite, that she before believed outcast her from her fellow Midgardians.” And the Oscar goes to: Loki Odinson in 'Don't Tell Dad I Brought a Demon to Asgard'! Thor beamed at her from his place beside her. “I am proud of you, Lyric! You have taken your plight in stride. It shall not be long before we see your power unleashed upon the practice field. I am sure of it. Perhaps you shall even join us in battle one day.” Lyric shook her head vigorously as she cut at her meat (not exactly sure what it was, but loving it none the less). “Thanks for the vote of confidence big guy, but I'm not sure about going into battle. I'd do more harm than good I think.”

 

After dinner Lyric started back to her room mulling over Thor's words more than she thought she would be. The idea of herself fighting in some kind of war was laughable at first. What could she do? She was an 18 year old kid with way more brain than brawn. Sure she had been training with Sif and now the rest of the warriors, but she was well aware that they took things really easy on her. The kids that trained at the palace were more bad ass than her. She couldn't die and she had the whole doom-chain thing going on, but no matter how extensive her powers became she would always just be Lyric. The idea of fighting alongside The Avengers did cross her mind for a fleeting moment but was quickly squashed when she realized that would mean killing herself on a regular basis. Personally she didn't have a problem with it. It wasn't like it would really hurt her... but it would hurt Tony. That was enough to make her decide that it wasn't worth it. Besides, that would open up a whole other issue with SHIELD that she was _not_ willing to deal with if she could avoid it. Fury had become a kind of self appointed grandpa to Lyric and Wade, but he was the grandpa you didn't cross or you would be in major trouble. As far as she knew he was still in the dark about the whole Hell thing and honestly she would rather keep it that way as long as she could. SHIELD didn't exactly have a great track record with handling things of a supernatural nature as well as they thought they could. She would know, she ran the department. No, she would learn how to control this and just quietly keep it to herself. It was the safest option for everyone.

 

\- - - - -

 

“You are overthinking. Overthinking will make your next move predictable. Trust your instincts more, darling.” Fandral advised as he watched her catch her breath as she knelt. Her new armor was light, fit comfortably, and took a hit with Lyric feeling next to nothing. Of course her friends took that as an open invitation to knock her around a bit. “You tell me not to overthink and Hogun tells me to analyze everything to figure out weaknesses. Can someone please give me a straight answer because I'm starting to feel like you guys are fuckin' with me.” Volstagg chuckled warmly from his place at the partition. “It is both. Become accustom to finding tells in your opponent. Do they look down before they feign a strike? Do they cut their eyes to where they slash at your person? Do they change their stance before giving a hard blow? All things you can recognize once you have been trained to do so, all things you can spot quickly in the field, and all things you can learn to hide in your own combat style.”

 

“I have never had style a day of my life. Ask Pepper.” She dryly quipped as she picked herself back up.

Lyric felt a rush of sadness. How much did Pepper know about what was going on? When Angelique checked out and Tony saved them, Pepper had stepped up and had been the closest thing to a mom they had ever had. She had taught Tony how to brush Lyric's hair without hurting her. She was the one that told the girl about the birds and the bees (she had even made a power point). When Lyric had gotten her first period it was Pepper that had rushed to the store to get her what she needed because Tony was too busy cursing the gods that his baby was growing up and had no idea what to do. She had taught her how to put on make up and that her gender didn't mean she had to fit outdated stereotypes about what a female should be... that being a girl wasn't what had to define her as a person. She owed so much to Pepper, but was left wondering how in the dark she actually was. Worst of all Lyric was ashamed that she had never stopped to think about this before. “I think I'm done for the day. I'll see you guys around.”

 

The halls of the palace echoed with each step Lyric took, engulfing her in their vastness. She had spent every day of her visit in awe of the beauty that surrounded her, but now wished more than anything that she was walking the dirty streets of New York. She felt so small here. Living in Malibu she had at least been surrounded by her family. On Asgard she was worlds away from them, on alien terrain where the distance was more painful than any time she had died. “Your heart is heavy.” Lyric had never heard Hogun approach, which wasn't all that shocking. “I've just been thinking. That's all.” she said in hopes that he would return to his normally silent demeanor and let her continue. “Midgard still spins. You will see it again.” That caught her attention. “How did you...?” He gave a rare, small smile of sympathy as he spoke. “The splendor of the palace serves as a distraction for only so long. Eventually, we all wish we could return home.”

 

She had never considered that she and Loki might not be the only foreigners to dwell within the palace. “You're not Asgardian?” “I share many of their qualities, but no. I am not.” In an uncharacteristically relaxed moment Hogun leaned against the wall, seemingly willing to speak. “I joined Volstagg and Fandral when I worked as a stone carver, overseeing an ill advised dare. When all was said and done a bond was struck. It was from that bond that The Warriors Three were born.” Hogun had never spoken this much, but he seemed to be in a sharing kind of mood so Lyric wouldn't let it go to waste. “Where are you from originally?” “I was born to a village on Alfeim, far from the capitol. Much like the countries that compose all of Midgard, mine was a nation all it's own.” Lyric leaned on the opposite wall, mirroring his stance subconsciously.

 

“Do you ever want to give it up and go home? See your family?”

 

“Every day.”

 

“Why don't you?”

 

“Because I have no home to return to.”

 

When Lyric looked up at him she had expected sadness. Instead she found him resigned to the fact, having accepted it long ago. None the less, her heart shattered for him. “What happened? If you don't mind me asking. I don't want to bring up...” He lifted his hand slightly to gently quiet her. “It is fine. To a Midgardian it would have been many, many lifetimes ago. We were invaded for our resources by a tyrant called Mogul. Alfeim eventually defeated our enemy, but my village was the first casualty. There is nothing left where my home once stood. There are few that survived. My family is not counted among them.” He stood and readjusted his armor as Lyric struggled to find the right words. “Oh my god. I am so, so sorry Hogun. I can't imagine what that must be like.” The warrior gave her that same smile. “Yes you can. You are feeling that loss now. I know, because you are weighed down by the same sadness I was for so long. The difference between us is that hope is still alive for you. I do not know if that is more of a comfort because of the possibilities that it presents, or more cruel because of the questions and anticipation that are left to linger. Just know my friend, that you are not alone. Even on an alien planet.”

 

The man didn't speak often, but when he did it was profound.

 


End file.
